The Viking attack
by akl110998233
Summary: Who would have known Kook's birthday could turn into something so complicated. The vikings are threatening to attack. The only trouble is the viking defender can't stop them. What will the other defenders do and will they realise that Gildar is an important defender after all?
1. Happy Birthday

**A/N: A new story. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for all who reviewed and read my previous story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own splatalot or the defenders**

6:30am

Gildar was enjoying his sleep, when he felt someone shaking him quite viciously.

"Gildar, it's my birthday, wake up." Kook shouted.

"Whhaats happening?" Gildar asked.

"It's my birthday!" Kook shouted again.

"That's nice now let's go back to sleep." Gildar said lying back down.

"No, we have to get up. Come on." Kook said trying to drag the Viking out of bed.

After being dragged out of his bed and falling on the fall, Gildar decided to get up and followed a very excited Kookaburra down stairs into the living room. There lying on the floor were 15 presents.

"Are they all for me?" Kook asked.

"I guess." The tired Viking replied.

Kook kneeled down next to the presents and started reading the labels.

"Mum, Dad, Granny, Thorne, Knightriss, you." He said, "What do you think is in this present."

Kook through a present over to Gildar and the Viking shook it.

"I have no idea, just be careful with it." He said.

"I'm hungry. Can you make me a birthday breakfast?" He asked innocently.

"Fine, just don't except anything to exotic." He replied.

Kook and Gildar walked into the kitchen and saw Shaiden munching through a piece of toast.

"Happy Birthday Kook." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you, Gildar's making me breakfast." He said.

"Really, are you sure it's not for himself?" Shaiden asked.

"No, I am not eating pancakes and bird seed." Gildar replied.

"Happy birthday Kook." Ballista said walking in.

"Thanks, Gildar's making me breakfast." He told her.

"Really, are you sure it's not for himself." She asked.

"Seriously, why does everything think that?" Gildar asked.

"Happy birthday, Kook my dear." Knightriss said walking in.

"Thanks Knightriss, Gildar's making me breakfast." He said.

"Do you want to broadcast that, and before you ask no it's not for me." He said.

"Hey." Thorne said.

The defenders looked at him waiting for him to say happy birthday.

"I am not saying happy birthday, there's nothing happy about it. Each year you get closer to dying." Thorne said.

"Thanks for that." Kook said.

8:30 am.

Kook had finished his unlimited supply of pancakes and everyone was up wishing him a happy birthday. When everyone had finished their breakfast and gotten dressed, Kook decided to open his presents.

"Right, first I'll open Mum and Dad's present." He said.

Kook ripped off the wrapping paper, chucking it everywhere, when he got through the masses amount of wrapping paper, in his hands was a micro phone.

"Great, no I can sing without having to shout." He said.

All of the defenders gave each other worrying looks. Kook began opening his next present from his granny.

"It's a jumper." He said.

Ballista's eyes nearly popped out when she saw the jumper and swallowed hard.

"Kook, never wear that out." She commanded.

Kook opened various other family members' presents and the defenders presents. Gildar got Kook a hoodie which said best bird on it, Knightriss got him a new sling-shot, and Tinkor made him a new weapon, which sprayed laughing gas out. Knightriss threatened him if he ever used that in the castle he would be put in the dungeon. The other defenders just got him bits and bobs. Kook got a day off defending the castle. He was going through his presents seeing closely what each thing does as he really didn't have a chance earlier as he was too excited and wanted to open each present to see what it was.

Gildar, Skabb and Shaiden were on the moat while Crocness, Thorne and Knightriss were on ditch the dungeon. Kook went to see Tinkor who was inventing something. Kook put on his new green hoodie; he went and spoke to Ballista who was making lunch.

"Hey Ballista." He said.

"He Kook, how's your birthday so far?" She asked.

"It's okay, Gildar's defending the moat so I don't have anyone to talk to properly." He explained.

"What about us?" She asked.

"It's not the same; Gildar gets my pranks except when I do it to him." Kook explained.

Kook turned around and noticed the Saxon slave and his acquaintance cleaning the table.

"Are you alright?" Kook asked.

"Yeah, we are fine, just cleaning." The Saxon replied.

"It can be hard." The acquaintance said.

"Sorry, I don't think I caught your names." Kook said.

"I'm Alwin and this is Banan." The slave said.

"Ok, nice meeting you." Kook said leaving.

The two Saxons noticed what a mess Kook had made. They sighed as they had to clear up after the birthday boy. Suddenly their cleaning was interrupted by shouting form the defenders.

"We could have stopped her, if you were concentrating on defending the castle." Thorne shouted.

"I was concentrating." Gildar shouted back.

"Well clearly not hard enough." Skabb shouted.

"Guys please; it wasn't Gildar's fault if he finds looking in his mirror more important than defending the castle." Shaiden said.

"Why do you think the worst of me?" Gildar asked stomping up the castle's stairs.

Kook and Ballista heard the entire shouting match and were very angry with the 5 defenders.

"Why did you have to wreck my birthday?" Kook said running up the stairs.

"Gildar isn't that vain." Ballista said following Kook.

Ballista caught up with Kook and stood outside Gildar's bedroom while Kook knocked.

"Gildar buddy are you alright?" He asked.

There was no reply.

"Gildar come on, don't wreck Kooks birthday even more." Ballista pleaded.

Gildar sighed and opened his door then lied on his bed, looking up at his mirror. He heard Kook and Ballista walk in and stand by his bed. Gildar through his mirror across the room, Ballista sat on the side of his bed while Kook picked up his mirror. The trio sat in silence for a while.

"So what are we doing?" Gildar asked.

"How about we have lunch." Ballista suggested.

Gildar looked a bit unsure of this suggestion but agreed because it was Kook's birthday.

"So Kook, what are we eating?" He asked.

"Ummm I'm not sure." Kook replied.

The three defenders came down stairs and headed straight for the Kitchen, Kook saw Banan clearing up the kitchen.

"You can go and have a rest, we will make lunch." Kook told Banan.

"Thank you." Banan replied.

The three defenders started making lunch. They made a variety of sandwiches, a bowl of crisps and birthday cake for afters. The defenders were looking very pleased with themselves. Ballista shouted that lunch was ready; everyone came in all at once. No body spoke to each other. The 5 defenders were still angry with Gildar for getting distracted. It wasn't his fault. The attacker shouted that he had something in his hair so he checked, the next thing he know the attacker was climbing up the wall.

The afternoon whizzed by. Gildar and Kook were discussing who Kook should play a prank on. Shaiden was nowhere, Ballista was doing her nails, Thorne was making slime, Crocness was reading, Knightriss was watching TV, Skabb was training and Tinkor was inventing. Soon night came; one by one the defenders went to bed. Gildar went to bed earlier than normal.

Kook looked at his clock 3 am, he got out of bed and saw a light was on downstairs. It was too early for any defender to be up so Kook went to investigate. Downstairs in the kitchen, Gildar had his face on the table.

"Gildar, are you alright?" Kook asked.

"Yep fine." He replied.

"If you're not you can tell me." Kook said.

"I'm fine; I am just going for a walk." He said.

"At this time?" Kook said quite shocked.

"I need to clear my head." Gildar told him then left.

Kook decided to go back to bed. He woke up around 8. He found Thorne, Shaiden, Knightriss, Crocness and Ballista already up, having Breakfast. Kook decided to get himself a bowl full of bird seed and started eating. All the defenders went to do their own thing except Ballista.

"Kook, where's Gildar?" She asked.

"Sleeping." He replied.

"Right." She said unconvinced.

"I'm sure he's fine." Kook reassured her.

9am.

Kook was getting worried and so was Ballista, the two had gone upstairs and had found that Gildar wasn't in his room or the training room. Kook remembered that Gildar went for a walk in the middle of the night.

"You just let him go?" She asked him.

"Well, he seemed okay." He replied.

"Right, we are gathering the defenders. We are going to find Gildar now." She told him.

None of the defenders were pleased that they had to stop what they were doing and had to find Gildar. Thorne complained as soon as he hot outside. They decided to check the forest first. The defender decided to split into twos. Kook and Ballista searched in the middle of the forest. So far they had seen nothing.

"Kook, he must of said where he was going." Ballista said.

"I don't know all I can remember id that he went for a walk." Kook said pressured.

They kept moving forwards when they heard Tinkor whistle. The duo ran as fast as they could towards the whistle, they stopped when they saw Tinkor and Shaiden and an unconscious and badly injured Gildar lying on the floor.


	2. A sad huntress

Soon the other defenders had appeared from the search and were standing above Gildar. Ballista kneeled down beside him.

"He's freezing." Ballista said touching his cheek.

"I'm not surprised; it was below zero last night." Shaiden said.

"Skabb carry him back please." Kook asked.

"Are you sure he is not faking it?" Thorne asked.

This got a glare from all of the defenders. Skabb picked him up and carried him back to the castle.

"Careful, he might have broken something." Crocness said.

"Thorne, check." Ballista ordered.

The alchemist looked over at Gildar to see if he had broken anything.

"Looks like he has done something to his wrist." Thorne said.

When the defenders got back to the castle, they laid Gildar on his bed. Skabb noticed some red liquid on his hands. Shaiden was first to notice this.

"Skabb, please tell me that's food die or ketchup." She said making the entire bunch of defenders look around. Skabb shock his head.

"So he's bleeding." Tinkor said.

Ballista went over to Gildar. She pressed down on his outfit to see if any blood appeared. She checked right to his stomach and when she lifted her hand up, there was blood. She shut her eyes and winced. Kook noticed this.

"I think he was stabbed or something." Kook said.

Thorne came over to see what had happened.

"He hasn't be stabbed, well it looks like he was meant to be but it was a failed attempt so there's no harm done but someone did this to him last night. I'll just get the first aid kit." Thorne said leaving.

"Well, it could have been anyone one of you." Ballista said.

"Excuse me?" Knightriss butted in.

"Well as I recall yesterday, you 5 weren't exactly nice to him were you." Ballista shouted.

"How do we know you didn't do it?" Skabb shouted.

"Well, Kook and I were making him feel better and Tinkor was down in the inventing room so he didn't hate Gildar that day." Ballista shouted back.

"Defenders, let's just focus on getting Gildar better." Tinkor said.

The defenders stopped shouting at one another and were quiet. Ballista noticed Gildar's mirror sitting on the side table untouched since yesterday.

"Come on Defenders, let's leave and let Gildar get some rest." Knightriss said quietly.

The defenders left except Ballista who didn't realise how cold she was so crept over to Gildar's wardrobe and picked out one of his hoodies, she put it over her head. She was still quite cold but she just ignored it and took this opportunity to take a proper look round Gildar's room properly. She noticed that had pictures of his family on his side table. She carefully picked one up. They looked like his parents. Gildar looked more like mum than his dad. Then she picked up another photo. In the photo Gildar was in the middle of what Ballista believed were his 5 brothers and 1 sister. She was still snooping round the room when she heard a cough. She looked up and saw Thorne standing there.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." She said.

"Being nosy are we?" He asked.

"No, I was just looking." Ballista stated, "Is he still bleeding?"

"Yes but only a bit." Thorne replied.

Ballista saw Thorne but some sort of sanitizer on a bandage then put it on Gildar's failed stab wound. Then he left, eventually she left and decided to check her messages as she hadn't checked them since yesterday. 2 unread messages:

Thanks for making me feel better. Gildar

I'm fine just walking around the castle. No need to worry. Gildar

She shut her eyes. If she just checked her messages or had her phone on normal volume then she would have heard the messages and gone after him. She lay on her bed for a while then realised something. Where was Gildar's phone? She quickly ran into his bedroom and rung his number on her phone. The room remained silent. She quickly jumped down the stairs and passed Kook.

"Where are you going?" Kook asked.

"Have you seen Gildar's phone"? She asked.

"No, why" He replied.

"He sent me some messages and I was just wandering where it was." She explained.

"Kook, Ballista lunchtime." Knightriss shouted.

"Have you tried the forest?" Kook asked.

"I was going to." She said.

"Quick let's go now." Kook said.

"Why?" Ballista asked.

"Have you seen what's for lunch" He replied.

"Umm no." She said.

"Doesn't matter let's go." Kook said pushing her out of the door.

The two defenders very quickly left the castle and headed into the forest, they took it in turns to ring Gildar's number. They still heard nothing.

"Are you sure Gildar's phone is on loud?" Kook asked.

"Ummm I'm sure it is." She said.

Kook rolled his eyes and carried on walking, they stood near where they found Gildar. Ballista rung his number again, this time they heard a vibrate noise. Kook kicked some leaves, Ballista did the same. Kook was the one to find Gildar's phone.

"Looks like he was going to send you a message." Kook said handing Ballista the phone.

Ballista read the message:

Something came up, now in forest, coming back now.

The two defenders returned back to the castle. Unfortunately, they were greeted by a very cross Knightriss.

"Where have you two been?" She asked.

Alwin was watching in the background. He was cleaning the living room.

"Out in the forest, I needed some air." She said.

"Fine, have some lunch." Knightriss said.

"Brilliant, what's left?" He asked.

"A bit of everything." She said, "Ballista, what about you?"

"I'm not hungry." Ballista said.

She went upstairs and put Gildar's phone back in his room and sat on the side of his bed. Gildar looked like he was sleeping. She checked his bandage; it wound was still bleeding a bit but not as much as it was earlier. She didn't notice Kook had come in.

"We need to do an investigation, to find out who did this." Kook told her.

She nodded in agreement; she also noticed Kook had a tray with a sandwich and a drink of water on it. When she saw the food, she didn't realise how hungry she actually was so took the tray off Kook and started eating the sandwich.

"So, who are we putting as our main suspect?" Ballista asked.

"I not sure Skabb or Thorne, I mean what I gathered from yesterday is that they were the maddest at him." Kook told her.

"Okay." She replied.

The two defenders were discussing what sort of questions they should ask, none of them realised Gildar's phone vibrated with a text from his brother.

What was wrong last night? That text you sent me made no sense. Thinking of visiting soon. Ur fav Bro.


	3. Questions and Guilt

Kook and Ballista went into the main room to announce what they will be doing.

"Right defenders, you will all be questioned in no particular order." Ballista announced.

"What just us?" Crocness asked.

"No everyone in the castle." Kook told them.

"Who put you in charge?" Skabb asked.

"We have no reason to hurt Gildar so I think we can say Kook and I are in the clear." Ballista said.

"When do you want to question us?" Knightriss asked.

"Now, Crocness can you come with us." Kook said.

"Okay." The croc said.

The trio went into the training room, where there was a long table and some chairs. Kook got a lamp and shone it into Crocness's face.

"Is that really necessary." She said.

"No." Kook said putting the light out.

"Where were you around 3 am this morning?" Ballista asked.

"Sleeping." Crocness asked.

"Are you sure?" Kook asked.

"Positive." She said.

"How mad were you at Gildar yesterday?" Ballista asked.

"Quite mad but I definitely wouldn't do that to him." She said.

"Okay. Did you know that Gildar was walking last night?" Ballista asked.

"No, I had no idea." She replied.

"I've heard enough. Send in the next culprit." Kook said.

Ballista and Crocness both rolled their eyes but Ballista allowed Crocness to go and get Thorne.

"Where were you 3 am this morning?" Kook asked.

"Sleeping like normal people do." Thorne answered.

"Why were you so mad at Gildar?" Ballista asked.

"He let that attacker become queen. Now we have to put up with her for I don't know how long." Thorne almost shouted.

"Okay, did you know Gildar was going for a walk this morning?" Ballista asked.

"No, I was sleeping. Listen I know me and Gildar aren't exactly best friends but I wouldn't hurt him. He one of us." Thorne said.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Kook questioned.

"Seriously, you're letting him ask questions?" Thorne asked Ballista.

"Kook, just leave the questions to me and how about you sit there looking stern." She suggested.

"Fine." He said trying to look stern.

Thorne left the training room to go and get Shaiden. Ballista and Kook looked up from their notes and jumped when they saw Shaiden sitting patiently.

"How long have you been there?" Ballista asked.

"A few minutes." She said.

"Okay where were you at 3am this morning?" Ballista asked.

Kook tried to look stern. He was trying not to smile. Shaiden kept looking over at Kook, he was quite distracting.

"Umm, I was sleeping." She said looking at Kook.

"Okay, so why were you mad at Gildar?" She asked.

"He was looking at his mirror and not defending the castle." She told them.

A few minutes later Ballista and Kook had finished questioning Shaiden and called it a day. They went downstairs and had some dinner. Everyone ate in an uncomfortable silence. Ballista was trying to figure out who had the true motive to hurt Gildar but was getting nowhere. When everyone had finished Alwin and Banan cleared the table, all of the defenders just sat there in silence until Shaiden got a left to train. Kook got up and went somewhere. He went out towards the moat and started flying around the castle. It was hard to believe that his birthday was 2 days ago, today and the past day was doing his head in. He spotted a blue ninja near the moat looking quite depressed. Kook flew down and sat next to her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Fine." She replied.

"Clearly you're not." Kook said.

"I wouldn't hurt him." She said.

"I know." Kook said.

Meanwhile in the castle:

Ballista was lying on her bed, the past few days had given her a headache. Even though it was around 7 she just wanted to sleep. So Ballista went to see Gildar, to see if there was any improvement. She sat on the end of the bed.

"Gildar I have no idea if you can hear me, if you can could you possibly give me a sign or a clue to who hurt you." She whispered.

He just lay there motionless. Shaiden entered the room, followed by Kook.

"Are you alright?" Shaiden asked Ballista.

"Fine." She replied.

"How's his wound and wrist?" She asked.

Ballista shrugged her shoulders, so Kook went to check. The wound was nearly healed and Kook had no idea what to do with the sprained wrist so just left it. The trio sat in silence. No one knew what to do as nothing like this had happened before. The silence was interrupted by a smash. Kook went to investigate and found that Alwin had broken a vase. He walked slowly back inside the bedroom. Ballista got up and started sorting out Gildar's hair.

"Good idea, he would probably kill us if it was a mess." Shaiden said smiling sadly.

Ballista did the same the decided to go to bed as she was starting to get very tired.

"Sleep well." Shaiden called.

"Good night." Kook shouted.

Kook and Shaiden stayed a little longer watching Gildar in silence hoping that he would wake up.

"It's been really quite without him." Shaiden commented.

"Yeah." Kook agreed.

"This must be hard on you. Gildar was your best friend." Shaiden said.

"Is my best friend, I would always let in input on my pranks before I pulled them. It was funnier that way because I would have someone to comment on them." Kook explained.

"So you two were pretty close." She said.

"Yep. He isn't as vain as he makes out he is. You can go and train if you like." Kook offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll stay." Shaiden said.

"Thanks, it a shame none of the other defenders visit him much." Kook stated.

"Guilt, its guilt that they were mean to him." She explained, "If it happened randomly then they would visit him but as they all have a motive and they were all mean to him then they probably won't visit."

"You were mean to them and you're here. No offence." Kook said.

"I know and non-taken." Shaiden said, "I better go and get a good night's sleep."

Shaiden left the room; Kook shouted night to her and remained in the empty room for a few more minutes.

"Night buddy." Kook said shutting the door.

The next morning everyone was up early and still eating in silence. The defenders were eating breakfast when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll go." Thorne said.

Thorne opened the door, to see a tall person standing there. He had black hair and brown eyes. He looked like he had just come from a battle, he stood there smiling.

"Can I help you?" Thorne asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see my brother." The man spoke.

"Who is?" Thorne questioned.

"Gildar."


	4. The truth about the mirror and visiting

Thorne stood there speechless and worried. The Viking stood there waiting to come in, so Thorne let him come in.

"Wait a minute, I'll just find out where your brother is." Thorne said scurrying off.

He ran into the dining room where all 7 defenders were still eating.

"Hey Thorne, who is it?" Tinkor asked.

"It's Gildar's brother and he wants to see Gildar." Thorne explained.

The defenders who were drinking at that moment almost spat there drinks out.

"Okay, we tell him Gildar's not in. He's away on training." Knightriss said.

All the other defenders agreed. Thorne ran out into the main room and saw Gildar's brother sitting down, looking around the room.

"Hey, your brother's on a training course at the moment. When he gets back I'll tell him that you came round. What's your name?" Thorne asked.

"Ivar." He replied, "That explains why Gildar hasn't been replying to my texts."

"Yeah, there strict at training, I don't know how Gildar will cope without his mirror." Thorne said.

"Is that the mirror with the G on it?" Ivar asked.

"Yep why?" Thorne asked suspicious.

"Well, he was given that when he was little, it was Nan's last gift to him before she died. I recall she said to him, if you ever feel lost, look into that mirror and remember who you are." Ivar told him.

Thorne nodded and felt very guilty. All this time everyone thought Gildar was vain when he was just remembering who he was. Unknown to Thorne all the other defenders had been listening on the conversation and were really very guilty as well.

"Told you he wasn't that vain." Ballista said.

"Well, well done you." Shaiden said.

Once they heard the castle door shut the defenders appeared.

"Well that was close." Thorne said.

"We can't let anyone know that Gildar is injured." Knightriss said.

"Why?" Skabb asked.

"Vikings look out for one another especially in families; if a member is injured or murdered they swear revenge on the culprit." Knightriss explained.

"Which at the moment is all of us" Crocness finished off.

"So if Gildar's family or any other Vikings find out, we are dead." Knightriss said.

The defenders then went off and did their own thing. Thorne went upstairs to grab some elements for his slime. On his return he walked past Gildar's room. Thorne put down the elements and entered the room. Thorne convinced his head that he was only checking on his wound and wrist while in his heart, he was checking on his friend. Gildar's wound was healing while his wrist was on the mend.

"How are you? Do you know we just lied for you and for us I guess. Your brother Ivar just came round. Wanted to see you but we know what would happen if he did. Also he explained about your mirror. Listen I didn't know it was given to you by your Nan and I'm sorry for all the times I've called you vain. So are we good?" Thorne said.

Gildar just laid there still. Thorne just accepted that they were good then picked up his elements and left the room. Skabb saw Thorne come out of Gildar's room, Skabb decided to visit Gildar. The barbarian entered the room and stood watching Gildar.

"So Gildar, there was a small attack this morning. One of the attackers was very sassy so I guess it was best you weren't out there as I'm sure you can remember what happened last time. I guess Thorne explained your brother's visit. I just wanted to tell you that out of all the Vikings I've met you're the friendliest and nicest." Skabb told him then left.

Skabb left quickly but nit quickly enough, Knightriss spotted him leaving and decided it was about time she visited Gildar. She entered the room confidently and stood like she was about to wake him up.

"Gildar my boy, normally the only reason I'm in here is to wake you up if you over sleep, well this time I can't you're going to have to do that yourself. I just wanted to apologise of I have ever been mean to you. If that is stopping you from waking up then I'm sorry. We need your defending skills. So am I forgiven?" Knightriss said, with a wave of her cape she was gone.

On the way out she was greeted by Crocness, who when Knightriss was out of sight, crept in to Gildar's room. She sat on the edge of the bed. She sat in silence for a few moments then started speaking.

"Hey Gildar, hope you're having a great dream. I know this is going to be hard to believe but we all miss you especially Kook and Ballista, so if the other defenders and I aren't a good enough reason for you to wake up then wake up for them and your family. Also I never really thought you were that vain. I was sent for questioning by Kook and Ballista the other day. Can you believe it? Kook shone a lamp in my face like they do on telly. You would have burst out laughing probably. See ya soon." Crocness said leaving.

In the corridor, Crocness saw Tinkor carrying what seemed to be some machinery into his bedroom. She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to doing her own thing. Tinkor looked out into the corridor to see if Crocness had gone; when she had Tinkor entered Gildar's room. He looked around it amazed.

"Hello Gildar. I hope you wake up soon. If you have too much beauty sleep it could make you wrinkly. I have been working on a new slime. It is meant to smell like shampoo, so when you dish out our they will think its shampoo and slime. I thought you should know in case you get mistaken and put slime in your hair. Well, wake up some." Tinkor said leaving.

Unknown to any of the defenders, Kook was up on the ceiling watching them all enter Gildar's room and leaving. He smiled to himself, so they did care. He flew down and went searching for Ballista. The bird found her filing her nails by the splatzooka.

"All of the defenders went to visit Gildar today." He told her.

"Really? I guess they feel guilty. Kook did you know about Gildar's mirror?" She asked.

"No, I never really asked." He told her.

The pair entered the training room again, this time they were questioning Skabb about Gildar. Kook was about to shine the lamp when.

"Don't." Ballista told him.

Kook put the lamp back and went back to looking stern. Ballista asked the usual questions. Where were you? Did you hurt him? Etc. When they heard a knock at the door, to everyone's surprise it as Ivar.

"I went to the defender's training arena. Gildar isn't there, so where is he?" Ivar asked.

"He's probably skiving." Skabb said.

"Yeah right." Ivar said.

Ivar ran past the defenders and ran up the stairs. He kicked down every door seeing if Gildar was in there. He finally kicked down Gildar's door and he saw his brother lying on the bed unconscious. Ivar ran over to him.

"What have they done to you?" He asked him.

The defenders ran after him but it was too late, Ivar was already by Gildar's side.

"Listen we found him like that. He's our friend we wouldn't hurt him." Shaiden said trying to convince him.

"You know this means war."

**A/N: Wow I updated two stories in one day. I am very pleased with myself. Have a great day.**


	5. Trying to wake the viking up

"Now hang on be reasonable." Knightriss said.

"What, my brother is lying there unconscious and you want me to be reasonable?" Ivar asked.

"How do you know he's not sleeping?" Kook asked.

"Well, maybe the way your acting is a clue." Ivar said.

"How do we know you didn't attack him?" Skabb asked.

"Why would I hurt my own brother?" Ivar asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Shaiden argued.

Ivar stormed out of Gildar's bedroom. The defenders heard the castle door slam hard.

"Get the weapons ready. I want full alert." Knightriss said.

"Okay, Knightriss." Tinkor replied.

"Kook and Ballista stay here and try to wake Gildar up." She ordered.

Ballista and Kook nodded and stood by Gildar. The others left the room to get prepared.

"Gildar wake up now." Ballista shouted.

Gildar just lay there. Ballista sat there; wither her head in her hands. Kook tried shaking him to wake him up but nothing was working.

~Ooooo~  
Gildar felt his eyes closing. The last thing he saw was the sun rising, he tried moving but he couldn't. His wrist was killing him and he put his hand on his failed stab, with his other hand he tried reaching out for his phone but was unable. His eyes kept closing. Then they didn't open.

When he this eyes did, he was in his bedroom back in Handsomeville. He saw his Nan looking at him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Your unconscious lying in the forest after you got attacked. You're dreaming, I'm not real." She explained.

"Why am I here?" Gildar asked.

"To show you that you are important." His Nan explained.

"I think the other defenders made it very clear that I'm not." He replied.

Gildar looked around this old room. Everything was exactly the same as when he left it. His mirror was hanging on the wall. He looked directly at it. He remembered the wound and his sprained wrist.

"You won't have your wounds, you're sleeping." She told him.

Gildar nodded at his Nan. He then heard Shaiden's voice. It sounded like it was coming from the next room. He tried to get out but he couldn't. Then he heard everyone else's voice. Gildar guessed that they had found him lying in the woods.

"Nan, why can't I get out?" He asked.

"Well you fell unconscious; your mind put you in the room you loved. You can't get out because in reality that door is locked." His Nan explained.

Gildar sat with his back against the wall. He looked at his Nan.

"How come I can hear them?" Gildar asked.

"It's reality slipping through." She said, "Gildar I need to tell you something. If you don't come with me now you will never wake up and in the real world you will die."

~Ooooo~

Kook was pacing round Gildar's room. Ballista remained on Gildar's bed.

"Kook stop pacing around, sit down." Ballista ordered.

"I can't, I'm too scared." He said.

"Sit down." Ballista shouted.

Kook obeyed Ballista and sat down on Gildar's stool and nosed at stuff. He secretly picked up one of Gildar's pictures. He looked at it. It was a picture of Gildar and one of his brothers.

"Put it down Kook." Ballista said.

Kook put the picture down and sat on the other side of the bed.

"We need to wake him up." Kook said.

"I know but how?" She replied.

"How about we put slime in his hair." Kook suggested.

"No because if it doesn't work, then we would have to wash it out." Ballista argued.

"I do have another suggestion but you're not going to like it." Kook said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"True loves kiss." Kook whispered.

"One quick question, does Gildar even have a true love?" She asked.

"Well no but you could try." Kook suggested.

"What. No way." She said stunned.

"Fine but if doesn't wake up then…" Kook said.

"I will kiss him if it comes to drastic measures." Ballista said.

Kook started laughing.

~Ooooo~

"Okay do what you must." Gildar said.

"I am going to show you the world when you die." His Nan said.

"Talk about getting straight to the point." Gildar exclaimed.

"Come with me." She ordered.

"We not going to do that thing, where we see people but, they can't see us?" Gildar asked.

"Get here now." His Nan ordered.

"Yes Nanny." He obeyed.

Gildar closed his eyes, when he opened them he was in the supermarket.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"I want you to find your favourite shampoo and all of the other hair products it does." She said.

Gildar went to find them but he couldn't find them.

"There not here." He told her.

"They go out of business when you die." She explained.

"I'm not the only person who uses that stuff." He exclaimed.

"Yes I know but it reminds every one of you." His Nan explained.

"It's not a major thing is it?" He asked.

"Fine, I'll show you something else." She said.

Gildar closed his eyes and when the opened them, he found himself outside, his family holiday house.

"Why did they sell this? I loved this place." Gildar explained.

"Exactly, that's why the sold it. They only kept it for you." His Nan explained.

"Are we done yet?" Gildar asked.

"No there is one more thing to show you" She told him.

~Ooooo~

The defenders had every weapon ready and waiting to be used. Tinkor made some more weapons as if the Vikings were as strong as Gildar then they would be in trouble. Knightriss was being extra bossy and triple checking everything was okay.

"Ballista can I have a word." She asked the huntress.

"Sure." She said.

Ballista followed Knightriss into the main room. Alwin and Banan were there tidying up. Knightriss noticed that they were there but she just ignored them.

"Ballista during the battle I need you to stay with Gildar." She ordered.

"Okay." Ballista agreed.

"Also I need you to try and wake him up." She said.

"Kook and I have been trying but we've run out of ideas." Ballista explained.

"Have you tried true loves kiss?" She asked.

"Why does everyone suggest that, has everyone noticed something that Gildar and I haven't?" Ballista exclaimed.

"No I was just suggesting." Knightriss said.

Ballista left the main room and ran into her bedroom and grabbed her splatbow. She refilled it with slime and balls. After she did that, Ballista went and found Kook. He was in his room, reading a magazine on his bed.

"Kook." Ballista said knocking.

"Come in." Kook sang.

"Kook, I'm giving you this for the battle, so be prepared." She told him.

"Thanks, where will you be?" Kook questioned,

"I have been ordered to look after Gildar." She explained.

"Okay, don't worry I have something planned." Kook told her.

"Just don't get anyone killed." Ballista warned.

"I won't." Kook shouted after her.

Ballista entered Gildar's room to try yet again to wake him. I f anyone could stop this battle, it would be Gildar. Ballista heard a knock at the door, Shaiden was standing there.

"Knightriss said get an early night sleep." She said.

"Thanks." Ballista said getting up. T

The girls were about to leave when. They heard a very weak voice.

"Ballista? Kook?"


	6. So close yet so far

Ballista and Shaiden turned around to Gildar.

"Gildar, come on wake up." Ballista said.

"Try throwing water on him." Shaiden suggested.

"Are you mad, if he does wake up then I'll be in big trouble." Ballista exclaimed.

"Fine has you tried…" Shaiden started saying.

"No I haven't and I'm only kissing him in drastic measures." Ballista explained.

"Listen, I think we should sleep. We are no use to him tired." Shaiden suggested.

"Your right, maybe tomorrow he will wake up." Ballista said.

"I hope so; he's the only one who could stop the battle." Shaiden said leaving.

Ballista left the room as well. She saw Kook even going to bed. She smiled at him before he entered his room. Ballista entered her bedroom. She felt very tired but couldn't get to sleep. She heard everyone else go to bed. She lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling hoping everything will be alright.

~Ooooo~

"Gildar you can't wake yourself up by shouting." His Nan explained.

"I can try." Gildar shouted back, "Ballista, Kook, who ever."

"Gildar will you be quiet and listen." His Nan ordered, "Shut your eyes and listen to your head."

Gildar shut his eyes; he heard all of the defenders visiting him. It kept repeating over and over again, all of them begging. He heard Ballista beg for a clue, so he gave her one. He hoped she got it. By now the voices were getting faster and faster.

"You've proved your point." Gildar shouted.

The voices of his fellow defenders stopped. Gildar sat on the edge of his bed looking at his Nan. She watched him. Gildar looked around this old bedroom. It was hard to believe that this was his childhood bedroom. He figured out once he left to become a defender, his parents locked it up. Nobody wanted Gildar to become a defender except his Nan, she was always supportive. He wished this version of his Nan would be nicer.

"Technically I'm not your Nan." She said.

"Great, so you can read my thoughts." Gildar said.

"Have you realised that you are important yet or do I need to take you to that last place?" She asked.

"If you mean that I've realised that I'm important because a brand will go bust and mum and dad sell the holiday place then yeah I've realised that I am important after all." Gildar told her sarcastically.

"You always were cheeky." She told him, "Shall we get going."

"Not yet." He replied.

"Remember what I told you earlier." She warned him.

"Whatever I'm just getting a hoodie." He said.

Strange, all of his clothes were the ones back at the castle. He went through his wardrobe trying to find his favourite hoodie.

"Where is it?" He whispered to himself.

"Ballista took it a day ago; she was getting cold so she took one of your hoodies to wear." His Nan explained.

"Thanks Ballista." Gildar whispered.

He shut his bedroom doors but not very well as they were still slightly open and collapsed onto his bed. He felt weaker.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"You're getting weaker; if we don't hurry you'll get even weaker and die." She explained.

~Ooooo~

Ballista couldn't sleep, so she decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water. She tip-toed down the stairs and went into the kitchen. When she got some water she went back upstairs. She heard mumbling in Gildar's room so she went to investigate. She stood over Gildar. He was mumbling.

"You've proved your point." Gildar mumbled.

"Gildar?" Ballista said shaking him.

He would wake up. She flung some water on his face. He didn't stir. She noticed that his wardrobe doors were slightly open. She went to shut them. She flung some more water on his face.

"Thanks Ballista." He mumbled.

Ballista walked over to him and noticed something. Either it was the light or Gildar was getting Paler. She checked his pulse, he seemed slow so Ballista ran into Thorne's bedroom and shock him.

"Thorne wake up it's an emergency." She shouted.

Thorne was repelling. He kept twisting away from her.

"Thorne, Kook's in your lab." Ballista shouted.

Thorne rose up and looked at Ballista.

"What?" He asked.

"He's not, I'm worried about Gildar. Come quick." She said.

Thorne moaned but got out of bed anyway. He followed Ballista slowly as he was still half a sleep. Ballista stood against the side of the bed.

"Can you check his pulse?" She asked.

Thorne checked his pulse. He checked it again.

"It seems weaker." He said.

"Doesn't Gildar look paler?" She asked.

"Maybe the fake tan started fading?" Thorne said.

Ballista glared at Thorne. Thorne did agree though, he was getting paler and his pulse was weaker. He knew exactly what it meant but he decided to keep this to himself as he didn't want to worry the other defenders.

"What should we do?" Ballista asked.

"Keep a close eye on him." Thorne told her.

"But it's 3am." She said.

"Keep an eye on him later on then." He suggested going back to bed.

Ballista was going back to her bedroom, she decided to retrace Gildar's steps and see what happened to him. It was the right time. She went down stairs. Kook told her he went out of the back door. She opened the back door which led her to the moat. She decided to skip the going around the moat thing and just headed for the forest. It was very dark and very quiet. She went the same route Gildar went. It was hard to see anything. She stood in the spot, they had found Gildar in. She stood there for a few seconds, and then she heard someone come after her. They were getting closer and closer. Ballista grabbed a branch and had it sticking out in front of her. The footsteps were only a second a way then.

"Kook, you scared me." Ballista said putting the branch down.

"I know what you're doing." Kook said, "Tracing Gildar's steps and trying to find out how he got attacked."

"Fine you got me, although I found out one thing." Ballista told him.

"What is that then?" He asked.

"It is very quiet and I heard you coming, so when Gildar was out here, he must have heard someone coming but he didn't run away." Ballista explained.

"Maybe he did, maybe they attacked him so he ran and fell here." Kook suggested.

"Yes but he would have heard then so it must have been someone from the castle." Ballista explained.

"That's great but it isn't going to help us stop the battle." Kook argued.

"I know. Listen you have to be ready tomorrow, get some sleep." Ballista ordered.

"Fine, come on then. The castle doesn't need two unconscious defenders." Kook said.

Ballista followed Kook back to the castle. She finally fell asleep but was awoken again a 5. Tinkor was shouting, Ballista decided to look at what was going on. Knightriss was bossing everyone about. All of the defenders were carrying weapons. This could mean only one thing. The battle had begun.


	7. The battle

Everyone was panicking and getting the weapons they could. Ballista decided to go out on the balcony to see where the Vikings were. She could see a bright glow moving through the forest, she ran back to help the defenders. She didn't think about what she was carrying, there was no time.

"Ballista, stay with Gildar." Knightriss ordered.

"Okay." She said, "Kook, who warned you about the attack?"

"Alwin, he saw them in the forest." Kook explained.

Kook was carrying something in his bag then he left to fight. Ballista entered Gildar's bedroom and sat by the edge of the bed.

"Come on Gildar wake up." She begged.

Gildar lay there still. She was panicking; she had no idea how many Vikings there were. She started walking around the room. She was looking at things that would hopefully help her wake him up. As far as she was concerned, Ballista had used every method that she could think off.

~Ooooo~

The defenders were lining up ready for battle. They could now hear them, Kook was bracing himself, Skabb was mad, Crocness was ready and Shaiden decided to do a surprise attack. They could hear them getting closer and closer. Their footsteps echoing through the forest.

"We are fighting for innocence's." Knightriss shouted.

Everyone shouted with her agreeing that they were innocent. Kook kept smirking. Shaiden could see this through the trees, then she realised that he was carrying a bag with him. Shaiden decided to keep a close eye on Kook and see what plan he had up his sleeve.

Kook hoped his plan would work, he asked Tinkor to help him. He was hopeful then they would have the advantage.

~Ooooo~

"Gildar, come on." His Nan said pulling a very weak Gildar.

Finally they arrived at the last place. Gildar saw it was outside the castle. He could see a grave stone with his details on it. Gildar saw lots of flowers and his mirror placed on the grave.

"Everyone in the castle misses you. They wished they hadn't shouted at you." His Nan explained.

Gildar also noticed another grave stone; it had Kook's details on it. Gildar kneeled in front of it shocked. It read died in battle.

"What battle?" He asked.

"The battle going on right now, Ivar declared war on the defenders because of your current status. Right now they are going to battle. Kook has this idea but it fails, so there are too many Vikings and then Kook dies. This is why you need to wake up. Everyone is blaming and grieving." She explained.

"How do I wake up?" He asked.

His Nan clicked his fingers and they were back in Gildar's old bedroom. Gildar was now on the brink of death, he heard Ballista whisper something to him.

"Gildar before I tell you, I need you to remember something, what I said to you when I gave you that mirror, I meant every word." She said.

Gildar smiled at her then closed his eyes. He could feel his body about to give up.

"Think back to the castle and think back to your favourite memories." She told him.

~Ooooo~

Ballista looked back at Gildar and realised he had gone pale, really pale. She ran over to him and checked his pulse. She couldn't find it. She felt for his heartbeat. There wasn't one. This could have only meant one thing.

"I failed, I'm so sorry." Ballista said crying.

She noticed a shadow had appeared in the door way. They walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at Gildar. Ballista was in floods of tears. When she turned back around she realised the door was shut, then turned around to the surprise visitor. They were smiling.

"You, you did this." She exclaimed.

"Of course I did, who else did you think it was?" They asked.

"Well, it could have been anyone." Ballista said.

"I know that's what gave me the perfect reason to attack him that night." They explained.

Ballista tried running but the culprit quickly grabbed her and pulled her back to the bed. She could stop her tears.

~Ooooo~

The defenders were throwing everything at the Vikings, yet they were still losing. Kook was staying close to his bag. Shaiden was attacking from the trees. It was easier for her to hide in. Knightriss, Skabb, Tinkor and Crocness were in the moat. They had splatzooka's splatting from every angle. The bridge of disaster was almost destroyed.

"Kook, whatever's in that bag. Use it." Thorne ordered.

"Not yet." Kook answered back.

Tinkor came to help Kook and Thorne out. Shaiden saw the three defenders struggling to defeat the Vikings. Thorne was taking punches by the seconds; Kook kept flying out of people's way and Tinkor was using any invention he had brought up from the dungeon. Around 5 Vikings were attacking the three defenders, not matter what they did the Vikings had them pinned up against a wall. Shaiden decided to come down from the trees. She tip toed up behind two of the Vikings and kicked them to the ground, the three other Vikings turned around shocked. When they did, Kook, Thorne and Tinkor attacked them from behind. All 5 Vikings went down to the ground.

"If you need my help just ask." Shaiden said leaving.

"Wow that was quick." Kook said.

"Yeah." Tinkor agreed.

"Guys, battle." Thorne said bringing the boys back to reality.

Crocness and Skabb were currently fighting 10 Vikings off. They were doing very well. Each Viking was knocked unconscious then thrown into the dungeon. Knightriss was the one doing the throwing, she decided to let them out in about 10 years maybe more depends if Gildar likes them. The thought of Gildar made her think of how he was doing. She was about to run off then Skabb shouted that they had more Vikings coming so Knightriss decided to stay and help her fellow defenders.

~Ooooo~

Ballista was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. If what happened to Gildar happened to her then she is currently living the last few moments of her life. She heard them move around the room, she could feel his eyes watching her.

"What do you want?" She managed to ask.

"Well I and the Viking here didn't have a great history so I decided to get rid of him plus he was always stronger than me they all were, they were all stronger than us." They explained.

"Why do you want me?" She asked.

"You know who I am, so if you ran out of that room now you would probably scream it was me." They said.

"Why go this far?" She asked.

"I like a good battle." They explained, "There is only one problem, now you know I have to kill you."

Ballista looked up and saw that they had a knife. She jumped and moved to the other side of the bed and was praying. Praying that her life wasn't over, praying for someone to save her. She decided in her final moments of her life she would do the one thing she had promised everyone she would do. She bent down towards Gildar and kissed him. Her tears landed on his cheek. The culprit was getting nearer and nearer towards Ballista. He was just seconds away when…

To be continued.

**A/N: Don't worry I'll probably have to next chapter up by Sunday.**


	8. Near Death

Nobody knew if they were winning or losing. Knightriss was throwing Vikings in the dungeon like it was going out of fashion while Thorne was using his mace like it was going out of fashion. None of the defenders had any idea of what was in Kook's bag. When the defenders had around I minute to talk battle plans they begged Kook to tell them.

"Kook, whatever's in your bag, use it." Knightriss said sternly

"We need everything." Crocness said.

"I'm waiting for the right moment." Kook told them.

"So far every time has been to right moment." Thorne argued.

"Not for me." Kook argued back.

"Enough, Kook just use your weapon or whatever it is." Shaiden said leaving.

All of the defenders departed, doing what they were doing before. Kook went back to hitting Vikings. He looked around and saw everyone was fighting their hardest. Kook didn't realise that a Viking was closing in on him. Suddenly Kook fell to the ground and his bag kicked over to the edge of the moat. Kook turned on his back and looked up at Ivar.

~Ooooo~

Ballista was getting smaller and smaller pulling her legs in as far as they would go. She put her head down. She looked like a ball, her tears were coming down more rapidly, she was muttering under her breath. They could hear it and they smiled. The knife ready to do its harm. The culprit was only a few steps away when…

They heard someone move. Ballista and the culprit looked around. The culprit was grabbed by his collar and dragged on the floor, its knife taken off him and thrown somewhere on the floor. The saviour kept dragging until they were outside of the room. They forced the culprit to stand up and walk down the corridor then blindfolded them. The saviour with then strength they had, kicked a door open and threw them inside. If the saviour had more strength them the culprit would have hit the wall but due to the lack of strength they couldn't. Now they were the ones begging.

"Can't we come to some arrangement?" They asked.

"No chance." The saviour replied.

"I may have over reacted." They said.

"Thanks to you there is now a battle." The saviour said shutting the door.

"That was the plan." They said.

The saviour shut the door in disgust then went back to see how Ballista was.

~Ooooo~

"Kook, whatever's in that bag use it." Thorne ordered.

Thorne looked over to see that Kook was fighting Ivar and that the bag was by the moat. Thorne would have helped him but he had to fight off 3 Vikings. Kook was struggling with Ivar.

"This is where you die." Ivar said.

"You wish." Kook said splatting him.

"Your right I do so let's make my wish come true." Ivar said getting closer to Kook.

Kook had one more trick up his sleeve; he used all of his strength and pushed Ivar away then ran for his life towards his bag. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done. Other Vikings saw the threat and started fighting him. One of them was Gildar's other Brother, Svan. He wasn't putting all of his effort in as he knew Kook was one of Gildar's friends but he did not want to fight him as the other Vikings wouldn't agree with it. Kook kicked back and splatted as hard as he could, he managed to get 4 Vikings off him, Svan quickly helped Kook up than went to fight with Skabb. Kook ran as fast as he could. The bag was in his reach when someone grabbed his leg. Kook turned around and saw a very viscous Viking pulling him away. Kook was unable to kick him but someone else did. Kook turned around and saw Shaiden finish off the Viking.

"You should have shouted." She said.

"I was busy." Kook protested.

"Whatever." Shaiden said running off at high speed.

Kook ran back and grabbed his bag; there he took at his secret weapon and its extra weapon for the rest of the defenders. There in Kook's hand was his birthday present. The weapon which sprays laughing gas. Kook ran over to the other defenders and handed them another version of his present. The defenders all looked confused when they saw the weapon but took it anyway and hoped it would work. Once all of the defenders had a weapon, Kook starts to count down.

"3, 2, 1, Spray." Kook shouted.

All of the defenders sprayed. It wasn't working well only some of the Vikings burst out laughing, which made them vulnerable. All of the stronger Vikings didn't get taken down.

"Was that your plan?" Knightriss shouted.

"I thought they would start laughing." Kook shouted back.

"What do we do now?" Shaiden shouted from a tree.

Kook blinked a few times then ran off leaving only 6 defenders to fight off 100 Vikings. Thorne and Skabb got even angrier while the other defenders just fought as hard as they could. Shaiden just thought that Kook has a plan and he would be back soon. Kook kicked down the castle door and ran through the castle living room, he jumped across the coffee table, and then he ran past all of the broken windows and ran up the stairs. Kook crashed into Gildar's room to find Ballista still crying on the floor.

"Ballista, what happened?" Kook asked.

"I don't know." She replied, "One moment he was after me and was about to kill me then something happened and he was dragged away."

"Who, who was it?" Kook asked.

"He hurt Gildar; he was going to do the same to me." Ballista said.

"Who, who was?" Kook asked.

They were interrupted by a massive crash coming from down the corridor. Kook ran out and saw the last person he would suspect come out of the broom cupboard. They saw Kook then slowly started moving towards him, Kook ran back into Gildar's room and grabbed Ballista and pulled her to the other side of the bed.

"Duck down." Kook ordered.

Meanwhile on the battle:

"Come on Kook." Shaiden whispered.

She was currently fighting off 3 Vikings per minute; Thorne came over and helped his sister out. Knightriss had given up on throwing Vikings in the dungeon and started to help fight them off. Crocness and Tinkor were fighting them then throwing them in the moat.

"How many do we have left to fight?" Skabb asked Knightriss.

"I have lost count my dear." She replied.

Skabb and Knightriss just kept fighting off the Vikings, although every defender had to be careful that they didn't hurt Gildar's family as they would be in danger.

Back in the bedroom:

Kook and Ballista had ducked down by the side of Gildar's bed. They heard them enter.

"I know you're here." They taunted, "Come out."

Kook and Ballista stayed silent and ducked lower, the culprit was slowly walking around the room. Soon they found Kook and Ballista.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked.

"Leave us alone." Kook said trying to sound brave.

"What are you going to do?" They teased.

"Help us." Ballista shouted.

They had gone back and grabbed back to knife and was holding towards Kook, well towards his heart. Kook knew Ivar was right, his time was upon him. The sound of a door bang open took Kook out of his thoughts. The culprit turned around while Kook and Ballista crept up.

"No, not you, I…" The culprit said.

"Did you miss me?" Gildar said.


	9. The return of a handsome viking

The battle was getting vicious. Shaiden was struggling to fight off all of the Vikings; she was pinned up against the wall. Knightriss had gone from throwing Vikings into the dungeon to fighting the Vikings themselves. She was fighting in the moat area along with Skabb and Crocness. They had around 40 Vikings fighting them.

"Defenders we need to fight harder." She ordered.

All of the defenders had heard her.

"Take that Viking." Skabb shouted.

All 3 of them were a few steps away from the moat. Thorne saw Kook scoot off somewhere, his plan wasn't working, Thorne looked over at Tinkor, and he saw the inventor was struggling as well. Thorne had no idea where he was, he couldn't look back, and there were too many Vikings. Thorne was hitting him with his mace. When Thorne had around 10 Vikings left he quickly took a glance back. He turned around closing his eyes. He was at the top of Ditch the Dungeon. Tinkor was now pinned up against a wall near Shaiden. Thorne had around 10 steps until he would be falling backwards down the dungeon where currently around 100 Vikings lay unconscious.

~Ooooo~

"Gildar!" Kook shouted.

Gildar confidently walked into his room.

"Stand back." The culprit shouted.

"What are you going to do? Stab me?" Gildar questioned.

"No I'll stab her." They said grabbing Ballista, "And I'll do a good job at it."

"Yeah right, you messed up the first time." Kook stated.

Gildar, Ballista and the culprit all turned around to look at Kook.

"I'm going to shut up." Kook said.

"Don't worry bird brain you'll be next." They said moments from stabbing Ballista.

"Fine do it." Gildar said.

"What!" All of them exclaimed.

"Do it, I don't care." Gildar said leaning against the wall.

"Gildar, I spent almost all my time trying to wake you and I kissed you and now you're letting me die." Ballista almost shouted.

"Yep." Gildar replied flipping his hair.

"Fine I'll kill her." The culprit said.

"Although now I come to think of it, if you do kill her then you will have around 6 defenders who really hate you after all you tried to kill me now you're trying to kill Ballista so, I say around 10% chance of survival but go on." Gildar explained.

Ballista's heart was beating about 100mph. Surely Gildar wouldn't let her die? She tried to turn and look at Kook. He was frozen. The culprit lifted the knife up and counted to three. Ballista dropped to the floor.

~Ooooo~

The other defenders were managing to keep the Vikings away even though they were around a few steps from either falling in the moat or falling down the dungeon or even being slaughtered because they were pinned up against a wall.

"Now would be a good time for Kook to pull a surprise attack." Thorne muttered.

No matter how many Vikings they hurt, they always seemed to be more coming from somewhere. Thorne had very little strength left. Tinkor was throwing and using all of his inventions he had around him, if these weren't going to work then what would. Shaiden was using her of her ninja skills to fight off them. Even though she was small she couldn't escape, she had around 1 metre around her. She glanced over at her brother who was now around 5 steps from falling backwards. The other 3 defenders weren't doing that well either. They were getting now where. These Vikings were strong, everyone was relying on Kook's idea but as that failed they had no backup.

"Knightriss, what should we do?" Crocness shouted over.

"Just keep fighting my dear." The knight replied.

Neither of them knew what would happen, they were using the last of their strength.

~Ooooo~

The knife skidded over to his Chester draws. Gildar walked over. Ballista opened her eyes and felt her heart. No blood. She looked over at the culprit he was laying on the floor and crutching one of his legs.

"Rule one; never do what a Viking says." Gildar said holding his hand out to Ballista.

Ballista grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. Kook slowly got up to then ran over to hug Gildar.

"I thought you were a gonna buddy." Kook said.

"No one can get rid of me that easily." Gildar replied.

He smiled over at Ballista who then hit him hard on the side of the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You almost let him kill me." She exclaimed.

"But your alive now." He said.

"I'm sorry to break up this nice reunion but what are we going to do about him?" Kook asked.

The Viking and the huntress looked over at him; the Viking walked over to him and picked him up.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"I'm not sure any suggestions?" Gildar asked.

Kook and Ballista thought for a moment, the dungeon wasn't good enough. Suddenly they heard a massive bang. Gildar dropped the culprit on the ground. The three defenders ran out of the room and down the stairs. They stopped just before the balcony to see the battle going on.

"Oh I forgot to mention." Kook said.

"You forgot to mention, there's a massive battle going on between what looks like some of my family and the defenders and you forgot to mention." Gildar exclaimed.

"She knew as well." Kook said pointing to Ballista.

"I was too busy trying not to get killed." She argued.

"Okay, fine what do we do?" Gildar asked.

"Umm well YOU have to go down there and make an appearance." Kook explained.

"Okay great, what should my opening line be?" Gildar asked.

"I don't know just stop it." Ballista said.

"How about my fellow Vikings, I have returned or you're handsome and dashing fellow Viking is alive." Gildar suggested.

"Just go also I think the second one is best." Kook said.

"Thank you, now I have to go and stop what seems to be an interesting battle, could I? No I couldn't." Gildar started saying.

"Could what?" Ballista asked.

"Watch the battle a bit longer just to see whose winning." Gildar said.

"Stop. The. Battle." Ballista almost screeched.

Gildar slowly walked off the balcony.

"Get a move on." Ballista shouted.

Gildar sped up a bit when he got to the door and stepped out into the battle, no one noticed that he was standing there. Gildar walked around a bit trying it make his appearance but couldn't so he ran back up to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Ballista shouted.

"My fellow Vikings, I am alive." Gildar shouted at the top of his lungs.

The battle was still going on.

"I don't think they can here you." Kook pointed out.

"Okay, your dashing Viking has returned." Gildar shouted.

The battle still remained.

"I know, I will cut off my hair." Gildar joked shouting.

Everyone turned around and looked at the Viking.

"They heard that perfectly." Gildar shouted.

"Call a deuce." Kook said.

"As the only person who can stop this, I call a deuce also I think it's important to mention I am still handsome."

"We will when you cut off your hair." A Viking shouted.

"Was that you Svan?" Gildar shouted.

"No." The Viking shouted back quietly.

"I didn't mean it as you lot weren't listing I was joking around." Gildar explained.

"Whatever, we will when you tell us who tried to kill you." Ivar shouted.

"And me, he tried to kill me and he let it happen." Ballista shouted.

"Whatever, I van revel that the person who tried to kill me was…" Gildar was saying.

"Running over there as we speak." Kook interrupted.

"That's clearly wrong because Kook it would be is running not was running as we are speaking now." Gildar said correcting him.

"No he is running over there now." Kook pointed.

"Get him." Ballista shouted pointing.

Everyone turned around to see the culprit currently standing next to a ball of doom.

"What are you going to do now?" Alwin asked.

**A/N: Admit it, who thought Ballista had been stabbed earlier in the story. So did the culprit right, or did I get you?**


	10. Truth and shopping

Everyone froze; Alwin had a wicked grin on his face. The other defenders were trying to figure out a way to stop it hitting them; they had watched some lucky attackers escape it before so surely they could to. Gildar, Kook and Ballista ran out through the castle back door to confront Alwin.

"So let's start with the basics, why did you try to kill me?" Gildar asked.

"Don't you remember in Handsomeville?" Alwin asked.

"No, what happened?" Gildar asked.

"You had a servant Alfred. He was a few years older than you." Alwin said.

"Yeah so, what has this got to do with you?" Gildar asked confused.

"You still don't get it and you don't remember, Alfred where's my shampoo, Alfred do this, do that. I got sick of it." Alwin said.

"Wait your Alfred but you died in the fire, the one that killed my Nan." Gildar said stunned.

"No, I started the fire." Alwin said smirking.

Gildar was about to kill Alwin but Kook and Ballista held him back, although this didn't do Alwin much help as Gildar had 5 brothers who were fighting in the battle and they all heard this comment, they were pushing through the crowd and stopped a metre away from Alwin.

"You better start running." Ivar shouted.

"You've forgotten about this." Alwin said pointing to the ball of doom.

Shaiden had run up and joined her brother on the top of the dungeon.

"This is a nightmare." She said.

"No way, this is brilliant, I mean where else are you going to get a Viking which came back from the dead, a murderous Slave who killed his victim's Nan and is now threatening everyone with a ball of doom, it's like all of the soaps mixed into one." Thorne said.

"Yes, but he's got a ball of doom which could hit us." Shaiden explained.

"It gets better." Thorne said, "Wait it could hit us."

"Yes." Shaiden almost shouted.

"Alwin." Thorne shouted moving towards him.

Thorne and Shaiden joined the other defenders who along with Gildar's other brothers were standing in front of Alwin. They were already to take him down. Ivar was breathing heavily.

"Who's going to make the first move?" Alwin asked.

"I am." Came a shout.

Everyone looked around to see Banan, standing there.

"You have bossed me around long enough." Banan shouted.

"So? What are you going to do?" Alwin said smiling.

"I've known you for years; I know your strengths and your weaknesses." Banan shouted.

Alwin's smile disappeared.

"Forget soaps we're talking the movies." Thorne said too loudly.

Everyone turned around a looked a Thorne.

"What?" He asked.

"Well you just said…" Kook started saying.

"Kook leave it." Ballista said.

Alwin was starting to push the ball of doom.

"Get out of the way." Knightriss shouted.

Everyone leapt out of the way. Alwin pushed the ball of doom. Everyone leapt out of the way. The ball of doom was heading towards the forest. Gildar, Ballista, Kook, Shaiden and Tinkor leapt right while Knightriss, Skabb, Crocness and Thorne leapt left. The Vikings jumped in various other directions. When everyone heard the ball of doom go into the distance, they looked up and slowly got up. They turned round to see Alwin and Banan had vanished.

"Definitely a movie." Thorne whispered.

"Is that the end?" Crocness asked.

"No, we will find Alwin and get him. No matter what happens." Ivar said walking off.

Other Vikings followed and wandered into the forest. Everyone was exhausted from the battle and went inside. Ballista was about to follow them when she saw Gildar sitting down looking pale and blank with shock.

"You okay?" She asked.

He looked up and nodded. She knew Gildar was having a hard time at the moment. 5 minutes after he wakes up, Alwin nearly kills her then he has to go and save everyone form hurting each other. Then to top it all of Alwin admits to killing his Nan.

"Let's go inside." She said.

"I might go for a walk." Gildar said getting up.

"No chance, you are banned from walks until Alwin is found." She said dragging him inside.

They saw Kook lying on the living room sofa, pretending to be asleep. Ballista tapped him, but Kook still pretended to be asleep so she hit him lightly. He opened his eyes and saw Gildar and Ballista looking at him.

"You okay buddy?" Kook asked.

"Seriously, after all that's happened you ask that." Ballista said.

"You did." Gildar said.

"Well, that's different." Ballista said.

"How?" Kook asked.

"It is okay, how about we go shopping for hair products or something." Ballista suggested.

"Do I have to come?" Kook asked.

"Yes now come on." Ballista said pushing the boys towards the door.

"Is this shopping trip for me or for you?" Gildar asked.

"For both of us." Ballista said.

Thorne was running down the stairs trying to find Gildar, he checked the living room, and then he heard voices in the main room.

"Gildar, Alwin has…" Thorne was saying then the door slammed shut, "escaped."

Gildar, Kook and Ballista were walking towards the shopping mall. Kook was lagging behind wondering why and how he was walking towards the shopping mall.

"Hang on hasn't this shopping mall got all of the designer shops in it?" Kook asked.

"Yeah, so?" Ballista replied.

"Well, Gildar's hardly going to shop in them is he?" Kook asked.

"I am here and yes why are we going to this shopping mall, I know a great shop that does all of my hair products." Gildar said.

"Well, we can find them in here." Ballista said pulling towards the shopping mall," Come on Kook."

"Admit it; this shopping trip is for you." Gildar said.

"No it's for both of us." Ballista said entering the mall.

The trio entered the mall and Ballista headed straight for her favourite shop. Kook and Gildar followed very slowly behind. Ballista picked out at least 5 different tops apparently.

"Ballista, they all look the same." Kook said sitting in the changing room.

"They are all different." Ballista shouted back.

"Yeah, Kook if you look very closely, you can see that this one is shorter than that one and this one has a longer neck line than this one." Gildar said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Ballista shouted coming out, "What do you think?"

"It looks great just like the other 2 looked great." Kook said.

"I know but I'm not sure it suits me." She said.

"Just pick one." Gildar said frustrated.

"Okay, fine." Ballista said getting changed.

Finally Ballista paid for her t-shirt and they left the shop. Kook was already bored but they were going to Gildar's hair shop so they should be that much longer as Gildar likes using the same shampoo and conditioner.

"Guys stop." Gildar said.

"What now?" Kook said.

"Run." Gildar shouted.

Kook and Ballista followed Gildar out of the shopping mall and down some back streets. They didn't look back as they couldn't. They stopped after 2 minutes of running. Kook collapsed on the floor. Gildar and Ballista were catching there breathe.

"What on earth were we running from?" Ballista asked.

"Alwin."


	11. Now it's like a movie

"What?" Ballista questioned still panting from running away.

"I saw Alwin." Gildar said in between breathes.

"Are you sure? If he escaped we would have heard something by now." Ballista said.

"Can we go back to the castle? I'm tired." Kook asked.

"No, that will be the first place Alwin will look." Gildar explained.

"So where do we go? If we can't go back to the castle then what do we do?" Ballista asked.

"We find a hotel or B&B somewhere, a few miles out of town and we keep low, we can't use our mobiles, we use phone boxes. This way Alwin can't find us, we wait a few days or even weeks until we return." Gildar explained, "Also we tell no one where we are, we say that I need to get out of town for a while, do not specify a time like a week or something got it?"

Kook and Ballista nodded. After a few minutes rest, the trio got up and found a taxi. Kook put his hood up, so did Gildar while Ballista stayed hidden between the boys.

"The nearest hotel outside of the town if that makes sense." Gildar said.

They all sat in silence figuring what to do. Gildar was positive that he saw Alwin but Alwin didn't see him or did he? Gildar had no idea how long Alwin was at that mall for and they were in that clothes shop for ages, he could have spies everywhere. Gildar's thoughts were interrupted by a vibrating noise. Ballista took out her phone and showed the boys the caller in case the taxi driver over heard.

"Send her a text, don't waste your minutes." Gildar instructed.

Ballista nodded and quickly typed a text saying exactly what Gildar had told them to say. When Ballista finished her text, the taxi had stopped at a hotel somewhere. The trio got out and Ballista got her shopping out of the boot, while Gildar went to pay the taxi driver.

"Come on." He said.

Kook and Ballista followed. When they got inside the hotel, they found it was the perfect place to hide out for a few days. It looked all cosy and had fake fur everywhere.

"Hey can I book a room for three people?" Gildar asked.

"Certainly how long?" The receptionist asked.

"4 days." He replied.

"Okay, if you want to put your credit card in there and here are your keys." She said smiling.

Once Gildar had paid, they want up the stairs as the lift was a risk as anyone could spot them. After climbing 3 steep flights of stairs they arrived at their hotel room. Kook collapsed on the bed while Ballista unpacked her clothes and Gildar went to relax on his bed. He looked out of the window and realised it was pitch black. He looked around the room and found a phone.

"Should I call them or does one of you want to?" Gildar asked picking the phone up.

"You do it, you can it explain it better than us." Ballista said.

Gildar dialled the castle number and waited for a while until Shaiden picked up the castle phone.

"Who is it?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Shaiden it's me but don't say my name out loud." Gildar said.

"Gildar?" She whispered, "Where on earth are you?"

"I needed to get away from the castle and everything for a while, the bird and huntress wouldn't let me out of their sight so decided to come with me." Gildar explained.

"Why also you don't have any clothes." She said.

"I can buy some also you cannot tell the defenders we had this conversation while not out loud anyway tell them when they are all individually alone also whisper it please." Gildar begged.

"Okay get back soon." She said.

Gildar put the phone down and realised Kook had gone and taken a shower, he looked over at Ballista who was looking at him weirdly.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just you seem to know what you're doing the running away, hotel, no contact through phones etc. Have you done this before?" She asked.

"No, it's just on TV a lot isn't it, you know dramas." Gildar replied.

"Right." She said unconvinced.

Gildar decided to put on the TV and lay on his bed. Half way through the movie he was watching, Gildar didn't realise how tired he was, when he looked at the clock, it had only gone 9pm.

"Here's the plan with hotels we sat at each one for 4 nights, keep moving around." Gildar said.

Kook looked over at him while Ballista just kept reading a magazine she found in the room.

"I'm hungry, can we get room service?" Kook asked.

"Might as well as we can't show our faces." Ballista said.

Kook went over and picked up the menu.

"What do you want Gildar? Chicken, salad, beef?" Kook asked.

"I'm not hungry also does it look like I eat salad?" Gildar asked shocked.

"No but you have to eat." Kook whined.

"Yeah come on Gildar eat something, Kook pass that menu over." She commanded.

Gildar agreed he will go with something as long as it wasn't salad then went back to watching the movie. He could here Kook in the background ordering the food and Ballista still reading the magazine.

"So Ballista are you going to wear one of your new tops tomorrow?" Gildar asked.

"Yes and while we're on the subject what are you and Kook going to wear?" She asked.

"I'm sure there will be a clothes shop around here somewhere. What's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing except I'm in a hotel room hiding from a crazy Saxon with only 5 tops to wear, I can make no contact with anyone and I am reading a magazine which is 2 years old." Ballista said almost shouting.

"Okay so it hasn't been the best day of your life but think about it, it's like a movie in a way." Gildar said trying to raise her spirits.

Kook had finished ordering the food and came to join his two fellow defenders.

"I don't know whether to be scared or excited. It's like an action thriller, we're being chased by a crazy man and now we're on the run." Kook said.

"He's seen the happy side to things." Gildar said.

"Can you believe it this morning we were in a battle, you woke up, stopped the battle found out about the truth about your nan, went shopping now we're on the run." Kook said.

"Wow, today has been eventful, and I guess it hasn't been that bad." Ballista said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, the three defenders froze, and they had no idea what to do.

"Room service!" A woman called.

The three defenders relaxed while Kook went to answer the door. He grabbed the food and gave his friends there dinner and drinks. They all ate in silence thinking about the past week and all of the events that had happened.

~OOOOO~

Meanwhile back at the castle after the phone call:

Shaiden put the phone down and slowly went back to the living room where all of the defenders were. They smiled at her sadly as she entered the room and sat down.

"Who was it?" Crocness asked.

"Some idiot thinking we were trying to con him probably an attacker trying to fool us." She said.

"So no word from Gildar then?" Knightriss said.

"Nope, but you know what he's like when he goes shopping, I mean the shops aren't even shut yet so he'll come back soon." Shaiden said.

"Tie her up." A voice said.

Shaiden felt rope go around her wrist very tightly and her legs so she couldn't move just like the other defenders.

"I guess we'll have to wait." Alwin said.


	12. Now we're in trouble

"Sorry, why are you doing this?" Skabb asked.

"I want Gildar dead or traumatized and as he's disappeared, I can't kill him but I can traumatize him by killing you lot." Alwin explained.

"Why do you want him dead or traumatized?" Knightriss asked.

"That is a personal reason." Alwin replied.

"It's just like a movie." Thorne whispered to Shaiden.

"Yeah except it's our lives at stake." She whispered back.

"So what are you doing to do with us except kill us?" Skabb asked.

"I have no idea I think I'll wait until Gildar returns then I'll kill you." Alwin said.

"You haven't thought this through very well have you?" Shaiden questioned.

"No not really." Alwin replied.

~Ooooo~

Meanwhile in a different town completely:

"Come on guys, I've been asked to visit my cousin." Faetal said.

"Okay, all aboard the Vane train. Choo Choo." Vane said.

"I ain't visiting your cousin just because you've been told to." Medeva said stubbornly.

"I have to also we'll be going by car." Faetal said.

"Okay all aboard the Vane car." Vane said. "No that doesn't work I think I'll stick with train, it sounds better."

"Right, we better be going it takes like 4 hours to get there." Faetal informed them.

"What you want me in a car for 4 hours, girl I don't have time for that." Medeva exclaimed.

"Please!" Faetal begged, "You promised."

"Wait 4 hours, we'll miss lunch." Vane whined.

"Every hour is lunch to you Vane and don't worry I've packed some sandwiches." Faetal said, "Now get in the car."

Her friends did what they were told and got in the car.

"I'm hungry." Vane complained.

"We only had breakfast 1 hour ago." Faetal said shocked.

"1 hour that's like ages ago." Vane said.

"Can we get moving, I'm bored already" Medeva butted in.

~Ooooo~

Back at the hotel:

"I'm bored." Kook complained.

"Watch some TV." Gildar suggested.

"There's nothing on." Kook whined back.

"There must be some animal documentary on." Gildar said.

"Fine, I'll check." Kook said turning on the TV.

Gildar got up off the bed and went to see what Ballista was doing.

"Your painting your nails, where did you get nail varnish from." Gildar asked.

"I always have nail varnish on me at all times." She replied looking at her nails.

"Okay." Gildar said going back into the room.

"Ooh a bird documentary." Kook said excited.

"Here we have a rare bird called the Kookaburra, here we see him calling out to his mates. That is what the annoying call is." The TV presenter explained.

"You got that right." Gildar mumbled.

"Gildar did you hear that, I'm rare and I have an annoying call. Hey wait." Kook said.

"Now we see him cleaning himself, this happens once a fortnight." The TV presenter said.

"Hey I clean myself every day." Kook explained.

"He can't hear you Kook." Gildar said.

"I'll call out to him then, who is this presenter?" Kook asked.

"I'm David Attenborough and this was my documentary on one of the most annoying birds the Kookaburra."

"Right that's it." Kook said opening the window.

"Don't you dare, Alwin could hear you." Gildar said shutting the window.

"What's he up to?" Ballista said blowing on her nails.

"That TV presenter just called me annoying." Kook explained.

"He clearly hasn't met you then." Ballista said.

"Exactly." Kook agreed.

"Then he would have called you really annoying." Ballista said.

"Hey." Kook whined.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Gildar signalled for Ballista to answer it while he goes off to hide in the bathroom.

"Hello." Ballista said answering the door.

"Hey, I was wondering have you seen a Viking, a bird and a huntress, it's just they've gone missing." The man asked.

"Nope." Ballista said taking the leaflet.

"Okay, it's just someone wants them found." The man explained.

Ballista shut the door while Gildar appeared out of the bathroom.

"Guys this is bad, they have all of our details on this leaflet." Ballista said panicking.

"Okay, Kook take those feathers off and look like and normal human being, I'll take my gold tope off and Ballista, take those red highlights out." Gildar instructed.

The two defenders did as they were told, when they did they didn't recognise themselves they looked so normal.

"Okay, Kook go and call the castle and ask if anyone is there." Gildar instructed.

Kook picked up the phone and dialled the number. He waited for a while until someone picked it up.

~Ooooo~

"You two, Shaiden and Skabb, answer the phone." Alwin ordered, "Untie them."

The men did what they were told and untied the two defenders who left to pick up the phone. A man was following them to the phone. Shaiden picked it up.

"Shaiden it's me, how is everything?" Kook asked.

"Yes it's fine." She said trying to make it sound like someone was asking about something.

"Shaiden answer me this is Alwin there?" Kook asked.

"No." She said, "I'll pass you over."

"Hello." Skabb said.

"Skabb is Alwin there?" Kook asked again.

"Yes!" The barbarian shouted and knocked out the other man.

Alwin had heard the fighting and ordered two other men to find out what was going on. They found Skabb and Shaiden trying to escape. They grabbed them and pulled them back into the living room.

"I think they were talking to Gildar and co." The man said.

"Oh were you?" Alwin asked.

"Yes and he knows you here so he's not coming back." Shaiden shouted.

"What a shame but I have contacts and I can make them public enemy numbers 1, 2 and 3 just by a phone call. What are you going to do about that?" Alwin asked.

~Ooooo~

Meanwhile in the car:

"Are we there yet I'm starving." Vane complained.

"Fine we'll stop at the next service station then." Faetal said.

"I thought you said it will take 4 hours girl." Medeva said.

"It does when there isn't any traffic." Faetal said pulling in to the next service station.

The trio got out of the car and entered the service station. Vane went off the order the food while Faetal and Medeva went off to find somewhere to sit.

"So how come you weren't involved the Viking battle?" Medeva asked.

"I'm an amazon; technically I'm to a Viking." She explained.

"So you got off lightly." Medeva said.

"Yes I guess I did." Faetal said.

The girls didn't notice Vane come over with a tray covered in food.

"Right that's for you Faetal and that's for you Medeva so the rest is for me." Vane said getting 7 burgers off the tray.

"Are you sure you're going to eat 5 burgers Vane?" Medeva asked.

"Pretty sure." Vane said looking up at the news on the TV.

The news reporter was telling everyone about the new public enemies.

"I can't wait to visit my cousin." Faetal said.

"What's his name again?" Medeva asked.

"Gildar, he's a defender." Faetal replied.

Vane almost spat out his food when he heard this.

"Vane don't be disgusting." Faetal exclaimed.

"Sorry, Faetal it's just your cousin in public enemy number 1." Vane explained.

Faetal turned around and looked at the news

"What!"

**A/N: Hey just to say David Attenborough is an animal expert here in the UK in case you didn't know.**


	13. Oh come on Bro

"Gildar what do we do?" Kook asked.

"We need to get out of here." Gildar ordered.

"But Alwin's got the other defenders, we can't leave them." Ballista said.

"Okay… I have no idea what to do." Gildar said storming into the bathroom.

"Kook, pack up our stuff." Ballista ordered walking into the bathroom.

Ballista saw Gildar sitting on the floor with his head in his knees leaning against the wall.

"I've asked Kook to pack up our stuff." She told him, "Listen don't worry, it's not like you're an expert in running away this is the first time for all of us."

"No it's not." Gildar replied.

"What?" Ballista questioned.

"This never happened last time." He whispered.

"What do you mean yes you have run away before and what do you mean by last time?" She questioned.

"You when you asked have I done this running away business before? Well I have." Gildar replied.

"Okay, when and why?" Ballista asked.

"When I was 15 and my brother Svan and Ottar and I got into trouble with some roman." Gildar explained, "They wanted us dead because our dad was in charge of finding plans for roman attacks, so what does my dad do? He sends his 3 youngest sons in disguise to find out the plans but we got caught and the roman general wanted our blood so we ran. We ran out of Handsomeville and we stayed at a hotel 10 miles away. Ottar said we couldn't use our phones and to keep our heads down so we wouldn't get caught. We stayed away from Handsomeville for 3 weeks until the battle was over. I was going insane. The only that kept me sane was the mirror that my Nan gave me before Alwin killed her. So yes I have run away before so I should know what to do but I don't."

Ballista didn't know what to do or feel. She just felt shocked, none of the defenders asked about anyone's past they just assume like they assumed Gildar was vain because he kept looking at that mirror but he was just remembering who he was. So Ballista went over and hugged him then left and fetched Kook.

"Kook, I'll finish that, I think Gildar needs cheering up." Ballista whispered.

Kook went into the bathroom and started talking to Gildar.

"I heard what you said about running away, I know I'm not that clever but sometimes your head is right like my head says to defend the castle but my hearts says taunt the attacker until they can't take anymore. In this case you've got to think what Svan and Ottar would do." Kook said.

"You know for kookaburra, you give great advice." Gildar said getting up, "Right here's the plan we leave and make saw Alwin's spies see us leave so they report back to Alwin that we have left. Then we sneak back into the town go up to the castle and take Alwin on face to face."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go." Ballista said.

~Ooooo~

"So apart from making Gildar, Ballista and Kook public enemy 1, 2 and 3, are you going to do anything else?" Knightriss asked.

"Yes, I'm going to see how loyal Gildar and co are to you. They know I'm here let's see if they try to save you." Alwin said.

"Defiantly a movie maybe an action thriller." Thorne whispered.

"Now's not the time." Shaiden whispered back.

"I thought the Vikings caught Alwin." Crocness whispered loud enough so all of the defenders could hear her.

"They did but the he escaped, knocked out a few Vikings and I guess made his way back here." Tinkor explained.

"Great, those Vikings were like 6-7 feet tall, what chance do we have at stopping him." Shaiden said.

"We have a good chance, remember we are defenders and we keep attackers from taking the crown if we can stop them then we can stop him." Knightriss said.

All of the defenders agreed with Knightriss.

~Ooooo~

"Faetal, you can stop pretending it's not true it was on the news." Vane said.

"My cousin is not public enemy number 1." She denied.

"Listen girl, I think maybe someone made him public enemy number one out of hatred. Do you have any enemies?" Medeva asked.

"Yes but none of them would go this far to get revenge." Faetal said.

"Also they would have had to plan this for years because they would need contacts like mega important people." Vane explained.

"Right so it has to be someone we haven't seen in years." Faetal said.

"Yeah but that could be anybody. It could be anyone from where Gildar lives." Medeva said.

"Exactly, in Handsomeville everyone is friendly with one another so it has to be someone who has visited Handsomeville." Faetal said.

"Dude that could be anyone." Vane said.

"I know listen we're nearly at the castle, hopefully there will be a clue there." Faetal said.

The trio of defenders drove up the castle hill and got out of the car.

"It doesn't look like anyone's in." Vane said.

"I'm not going back." Medeva said.

"How about we knock." Faetal said knocking on the door.

One of Alwin's men answered the door.

"Hello, I was looking for my cousin. His name is Gildar." Faetal said.

The man whistled and another two men appeared then suddenly grabbed the trio.

"Get your hands off me!" Faetal exclaimed.

"Don't you touch my weave." Medeva shouted.

"Bro, I've just eaten." Vane said.

The men dragged them into the living room where everyone turned around and looked at the visitors.

"Cool a kidnapping." Vane said.

"Tie them up." Alwin commanded.

"Wait a minute Bro; we're just visiting her cousin." Vane exclaimed.

"We've been a car for 6 hours. Do you know what that's like?" Medeva asked.

"I demand you let me go." Faetal said.

"Sir, her cousin is Gildar." The man said.

"Right I could use you." Alwin said.

"I think that clue you were on about is staring you right in the face." Medeva said.

"I demand you let me go, I am only visiting if you don't let me go, I'll phone the police." Faetal said.

"Grab their phones." Alwin ordered.

The men grabbed their phoned and stood on them smashing them into tiny pieces.

"Oh come on bro that was brand new." Vane exclaimed.

"Put them in one of the bedrooms." Alwin ordered.

The man took them upstairs.

"Who on earth were they?" Thorne asked.

"Have a nice day." The man said shutting the bedroom door.

"Great now we're trapped and held hostage, nice work girl." Medeva said.

"Ooooo a sandwich." Vane said

"Vane not now, I didn't know about the hostage situation, the news is that the Vikings had Alwin." Faetal said.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Medeva asked.

~Ooooo~

"Are we all packed?" Gildar asked.

"Yep, now we need to keep low and checkout." Ballista said.

"I've ordered a taxi to take us to the border of the town." Kook said.

"Right let's go." Gildar said.

The defenders left the hotel room and went to check out. Gildar handed back the keys then left the hotel with Kook and Ballista following him. They waited for the taxi to come eventually it did and it took them to the boarder of the town. They got out and paid for the tax. Kook spotted one of the men handing out the leaflets. Gildar and Kook put there hoods down while Ballista undid her jacket. The three defenders had there outfits on, Gildar turned around to make sure the man was about to look. He looked at Ballista and Kook. They ran out of the town. The man saw all this and called Alwin.

~Ooooo~

"These ropes are tied up tight." Faetal exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Vane said eating the sandwich.

Medeva noticed this.

"Vane how are you eating that sandwich?" She asked.

"With my hands." Van replied.

"What about the rope?" She asked.

"What rope?" Vane asked.

"The rope that has our hands tied up." Faetal said.

"My hands aren't tied up see." Vane said showing the girls.

"I think we have a way to escape."


	14. Birds and Cats

"So, now what do we do?" Kook asked.

"We enter back into the town without being noticed." Gildar said.

"That's easier said than done." Ballista exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. Kook, go and fly to see where the spies are." Gildar ordered.

"Why do I have to do the risky stuff?" Kook asked annoyed that yet again he had to do something risky, "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

A few months ago:

"Right so here's the plan." Thorne said, "Kook you check that no attackers are around and make sure the plan book is unguarded, whistle if it isn't. Gildar you go through the main entrance if there aren't any attackers and I'll go round through the back to get the plan book."

"Okay." Gildar agreed.

"Fine." Kook said flying off into the sky.

"And remember don't make any loud noises." Thorne told them sternly.

Kook quickly flew around the attacker base. Then he entered the building and realised that the ceiling was quite high so he shouldn't be recognised. He flew up very high, he saw a couple of attackers but no one saw him. As Kook drew nearer to the plan book, he saw more attackers leaving the room and smiling. Kook found this suspicious so went to investigate, when he entered the room he found no attackers, Kook's feet touched the ground then he realised…

"Cats!" Kook screeched and flew out of the room screaming cats.

All of the attackers heard him and knew they were under attack, Gildar and Thorne also heard him.

"I told him to whistle!" Thorne said outraged.

"I think, he's screaming." Gildar said.

"Yes but what?" Thorne asked.

"Rats, mats, bats it must be bats, they are terrifying." Gildar asked.

"Why would bats be guarding the plan book?" Thorne asked.

Kook was flying so hard that he didn't see Thorne and Gildar, so he crashed into them knocking himself and his fellow two defenders on the ground.

"What happened?" Gildar asked concerned.

"There were…" Kook was saying.

"Bats?" Thorne finished off.

"No cats, about 50 of them" Kook said.

"Cats? You flew away from some cats?" Thorne started shouting.

"They were hissing." Kook said.

"Well you can explain to Knightriss why we failed." Thorne said getting up and leaving.

Present time:

"So, that's why you were put in the cupboard." Ballista said.

"Yeah and I don't want to go back there." Kook said.

"Listen Kook, there aren't any cats well at least there aren't 50 around also you know if Ballista and I could fly I would send Ballista." Gildar said trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks." Ballista said knowing that she would be put at risk.

"I guess, okay I'll do it." Kook said.

"You had no choice whether to do it, if you didn't I would put in top of that tree and push you knowing that you would fly." Gildar explained.

"You really had this part of the plan thought out very well didn't you?" Kook asked.

"Yes I did." Gildar replied, "Now getting flying."

~Ooooo~

"Vane. Untie us now." Faetal ordered.

"My hands are sticky, where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"I don't know and care, just untie us." Faetal ordered.

"I think it's through there Vane." Medeva told the archer.

"Thanks." Vane said going to wash his hands.

"Medeva, we could be free right now!" Faetal exclaimed.

"Yeah, but his hands are sticky." Medeva told him.

"Right, so what am I doing again?" Vane asked.

"YOU'RE UNTIEING US!" Faetal screamed.

"Chill out dude!" Vane exclaimed, "I don't have to untie you."

"Right so you're going to go out there and stop whoever from kidnapping us?" Faetal asked.

"Hey, I've just had this brilliant idea, how about I untie you?" Vane said.

"Great idea Vane, now get to it." Medeva ordered.

Once Vane had untied Medeva and Faetal, Vane slowly opened the bedroom door and Faetal slowly put her head out to see if any guards were around. The coast was clear, Faetal stepped out first the Medeva then Vane, who was finishing off his sandwich.

"Which way?" Vane said taking bites of his sandwich.

"I don't know, why don't we go round the back." Faetal suggested.

"Fine by me girl, let's go this way." Medeva said walking in the directions of the bedrooms.

Vane and Faetal followed Medeva then they reached a balcony, that over looked the back of the castle.

"Right, we need to get down there." Faetal pointed to the back door, "Come on."

The trio retraced there steps. Instead of going down the stairs they carried on. Medeva opened a door which led down some stairs. Medeva grabbed a lit torch and went down the stairs, the others followed. Suddenly they heard a very loud rumble.

"What was that?" Faetal said.

"I think that was my stomach." Vane replied.

The trio heard running about upstairs.

"They've escaped." One of the men shouted.

Medeva signalled to keep very quiet.

~Ooooo~

"So, now we're back in town what do we do?" Kook asked.

"We keep our heads down, put our disguises back on." Gildar ordered.

"Can I just say that we just made it back into the town." Ballista said.

"It wasn't my fault; I swear it was the same cats form the attackers' base." Kook said.

"Right." Ballista said unconvinced.

A few hours ago:

Kook was flying up very high to see if any spies were around. Kook landed on top of a building to get a better view of the spies, and then he heard the hissing. Kook turned around and saw around 20 cats hissing at him.

"Cats!" Kook screamed.

Ballista and Gildar looked up and saw Kook fly over them and land about 3 metres form them.

"Please tell me it wasn't cats again." Gildar said.

"They were hissing." Kook told them.

"What was that?" One of the spies said.

"Just an idiot being scared by cats. I don't know just keep looking for the defenders." The other man told him.

The defenders saw the chance as the spies were moving away and ran into the town and went down the back alley way.

Present time:

"Come on we need to get back to the castle." Gildar said

"How? We are public enemy's 1, 2 and 3, the whole town probably knows." Ballista said.

Her mobile started ringing. She looked at Gildar.

"It's my mum." She said.

"Tell her you're in the next town." He whispered.

"Hello." She said answering it.

"Well done for hiding out for this long." Alwin said.

"Alwin." Ballista said.

Gildar turned around and put his hand out towards the phone.

"Why is my caller id my mum?" She asked.

"The whole of Canada has you lot down as public enemy numbers 1, 2 and 3. So my men went to your parent's house and demanded their phones." Alwin explained.

Ballista passed the phone to Gildar.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Gildar, how are you?" Alwin asked.

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"I want you to suffer but first I want you to run." Alwin said, "Run go on run."

Gildar ended the call and passed the phone back to Ballista.

"What do we do?" Kook asked.

"We run, we run towards the castle and save the defenders."


	15. Who's and What

"Who on earth were those people?" Thorne asked.

"I guess one of them was Gildar's cousin." Shaiden replied.

"Why are they here?" Skabb asked.

"Visiting Gildar, I suppose, they must have got the shock of their lives when they saw that we had been kidnapped." Knightriss said.

"I doubt it, didn't you here the fat bloke. Cool a kidnapping." Thorne quoted.

"Well, I guess they're kidnapped as well." Crocness said.

"I hope Gildar comes back soon or we're in trouble." Tinkor said.

"So do I Tinkor." Knightriss agreed.

"How are we all then?" Alwin said entering the room with a massive smile on his face.

"What do you think?" Crocness said back.

"Just asking." Alwin said calmly.

"Well, it was a stupid question." Tinkor said.

"I've just had a great chat with Gildar. He won't be coming back neither will the other two." Alwin told them.

"What have you done to them?" Knightriss shouted.

"I've done nothing with them." Alwin said.

Suddenly one of Alwin's men came rushing down the stairs.

"Sir, the visitors have escaped." The men informed him.

"Well, find them if they leave this castle then your all toast also when you check the rooms make sure you check in the wardrobes." Alwin said angrily.

"Yes sir." The man said running back upstairs.

"Looks like we're not your only problem." Thorne said.

~Ooooo~

"What are we going to do?" Faetal whispered to Medeva.

"We keep going down and see where we end up." Medeva said.

"Do you know what's down there?" Vane said.

"No but how bad could it be?" Medeva said.

"This is a castle with defenders, who stop attackers from getting the crown. Haven't you ever wondered where the rest of the attackers go when they have been defeated?" Vane asked.

"You don't think they put them down here, do you?" Faetal asked.

"I'm just saying." Vane said.

"Will you two stop worrying, I'm sure nothing dangerous is down there." Medeva said.

"Well go on then." Vane said gesturing that Medeva lead the way.

Medeva slowly went down the stairs slowly with Faetal and Vane following very slowly. All of them afraid of falling down the worn down stairs that were crumbling. Medeva stopped and saw a door. Faetal and Vane nearly bashed into each other because Medeva stopped suddenly.

"What should we do?" Faetal asked.

"I'm not going back up those stairs." Vane answered.

"I'll open it on the count of three. One, two, three." Medeva said opening the door.

The trio stepped into the room. Vane felt for a light switch. His hand went over something slimy and sticky.

"Ooooowww." Vane said wiping his hand on Faetal's back.

"Vane!" Faetal exclaimed and wiped it back on him.

"Will you two be quiet?" Medeva said, "Vane, find a light switch."

Vane cautiously put his hand back on the wall when his hand went over something bumpy. He pushed down and some very dim lights turned on.

"I think we're in the dungeon." Faetal said.

Vane wondered over to a section called secrets. Vane was about to open it when.

"Vane!" Medeva shouted.

"I was just making sure we are safe." Vane said.

"By looking in draw that said secrets? Yeah I bet you were, come on, let's try and find another exit." Faetal said.

~Ooooo~

"Sorry why do we need to run?" Ballista shouted after Gildar.

"Alwin told me to." Gildar shouted back.

"Since when have we done anything Alwin told us to?" Kook asked.

Gildar stopped running and turned around and looked at his friends. He looked at them, they were tired and weak, just like him. Kook was panting so was Ballista, it was 10pm. He remembered how it felt when he was 15, weak and tired not knowing when they were going to return home.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Gildar said walking towards a fish and chip shop.

"Great idea Gildar." Kook said following.

Gildar put his hood up, he told Kook and Ballista to wait outside while he goes and gets the food. Gildar entered the fish and chip shop.

"What can I get you?" The shop owner asked.

"Can I have 3 portions of fish and drinks and 3 cokes." Gildar said.

"Wait one minute." The man said getting his order.

Gildar stood there looking around the shop and making sure there were no security camera's around. The owner gave Gildar his order and he paid the owner then left quickly. Gildar, who was carrying the food, led his fellow defenders to an alley way behind some houses. He passed the fish and chips to Kook and Ballista, who started eating immediately.

"So what's our next move?" Kook asked putting some chips in his mouth.

"I guess we go back to the castle and save the defenders." Gildar replied.

"Yeah but how, Alwin probably has the whole castle surrounded by guards, why does he want to kill you, he got your Nan, apart from ordering him around basically his whole life why does he want to kill you?" Ballista asked.

"I don't know maybe he's after my whole family." Gildar replied.

"Do you remember the fire?" Kook asked.

"It's in bits and pieces like I remember my brother pushing me out of the house and we waiting for the fire brigade and one of the fireman talking to my parents, I guess about Nan." Gildar said, "But there's also another thing, I remember. I'm in this room and someone's there. I'm peeping out of something like I'm hiding, I hear voices then I hear a scream. The thing is that I've been having that same moment as nightmares along with the rest of the fire sequence."

"So do you think it's a dream?" Kook asked.

"I don't really know." Gildar replied.

"I think it wasn't because you hiding could have nothing to do with the fire, so you remember what happened next?" Ballista asked.

"I can't remember, doesn't matter I guess it was just a dream." Gildar said getting up, "Is everyone finished?"

"Yep, let's get moving." Kook said.

"Come on, let's save the defenders." Ballista said.

Gildar led the way; he went down numerous streets and alley ways, missing the spies. They were at the bottom of the hill that led up to the castle. Kook turned around. He was amazed by how far they had come from the boarder of the town to the castle. Gildar signalled for them to duck down. Gildar went around the hill.

"Gildar we need to head up." Ballista told him.

"Yes but we'll be spotted a mile off." Gildar told them.

"So what are we going to do?" Kook asked.

"Kook, remember a few weeks ago when you asked to borrow my car and I said…" Gildar was saying.

"It was having a service, yeah so?" Kook finished off.

"Well, I kind of lied and here it is." Gildar said pulling of a sheet revealing his car.

"So that's where is been." Kook said.

"Well I'm glad that's cleared up but how does that help us?" Ballista asked.

"Oh Ballista, do you know how fast I can go up a hill?" Gildar asked.

"We're not." She said.

"We are." He replied.

"What are we doing?" Kook asked.

"Gildar wants to drive the car up the hill as fast as possible." Ballista explained.

"Awesome, let's go." Kook said getting in the car.

"Come on." Gildar said opening the car door.

"If we crash I'm going to kill you." She said stepping in the car.

"Try." He said getting in the driver's seat and starting the engine.

Gildar reversed the car around the mountain and revved up the engine to get up the hill.

"This is awesome." Kook stated.

"No this is idiotic." Ballista said.

Gildar pushed down on the acceleration pad and they drove up the hill at 100 mph. The guards wondered where the noise was coming from. Inside the castle everyone heard the car coming up the hill.

"What is that?" Alwin asked.

"What is that noise?" Vane whispered.

"So it isn't your stomach." Faetal said.

"Get out the way!" One of the men shouted.

Gildar dodged all of the men, then stopped the car and stepped outside. The men saw Gildar and were ready to attack.

"So who's first?"


	16. Major excitement going on

"Come on then who's first?" Gildar said.

Kook and Ballista stepped out of the car and stood either side of Gildar looking fierce and ready to attack the men. Two of the men stepped forward and started running towards Gildar, the rest followed. Gildar managed to knock both of them down, he tried to help Kook and Ballista but more men started running towards him.

Alwin heard the fighting outside and sent more men to sort out the problem; he didn't want to risk leaving the defenders alone especially as the visitors hadn't been found, yet. The defenders were also concerned about what was happening outside the castle.

Meanwhile down in the dungeon:

"Dudes, there is like something major exciting going on outside." Vane said.

"It sounds like a fight." Faetal said.

"I think we should stay with the plan." Medeva said.

Vane and Faetal agreed and the trio tried to find an exit from the dungeon, Vane wanted to get out of their as soon as possible, so did Faetal, she didn't want some sort of slime put on her back again. Medeva found some sort of passage out of the dungeon.

"Good, let's get out of here." Vane said grabbing the lit torch off Medeva and leading the way.

"Vane, wait up." Faetal shouted after him.

Medeva swiftly followed, they were walking along a very dark passage way. They heard scurrying along the floor.

"Ahhh, there's rats." Faetal screeched.

"Actually, there are mice." Vane said looking at floor.

"Still." She said.

Vane saw a dim light which started to get brighter. Vane rushed towards it so did Faetal, Medeva just kept walking. Vane ran until he saw the end of the passage the he stopped immediately. Faetal crashed into him. Medeva laughed at the pair then she realised why they had stopped. They were right at the edge of the moat.

"I'm not swimming in that." Vane said.

"I'm not even touching that water." Faetal said.

"If you can call it water." Medeva said.

The other two looked at her. They could just hear the fighting in the background. By the sound of it, someone was winning.

Back to the fight:

Gildar was just finishing off the last of the men. Kook and Ballista could just about fight them off. Where ever they looked, they could see men. They had one man to fight off. They kept kicking him and punching him, the man was slowly going down. Gildar came over and kicked him in the back and he went to the ground.

"Shall we go?" Gildar asked.

Kook and Ballista followed him to the front door of the castle. Gildar slowly opened it and they crept inside the castle. They heard Alwin speaking in the living room. Gildar indicated that they come and listen to the conversation.

"So Gildar's not coming back." Skabb said.

"Yeah basically." Alwin said.

Gildar stepped away from the door and went outside the castle.

"So what are we going to do?" Kook asked.

"We are going to give Alwin the fright of his life." Gildar replied.

Meanwhile still stuck by the moat:

"What are we going to do?" Faetal asked.

"Good question." Vane stated.

"We are going to step on those stones and get across to that exit over there." Medeva explained.

The other two agreed and carefully stepped on the stones.

"If my feet get wet…" She said.

"You shouldn't have worn sandals." Vane said.

All three of them stayed as close to the wall as possible, they didn't want to touch the water. Vane could see the door getting nearer and nearer, hopefully they the door would lead to the kitchen, he was hungry again. Faetal was screeching every time the water came close. Medeva stayed silent. They eventually reached the door and entered. They had no idea where they were.

"I think we should head upwards." Vane said.

"Is that because the kitchen is upstairs?" Faetal asked.

"If we go upstairs and then happen to bump into the kitchen, whose there to stop us having a snack?" Vane asked.

"I think Vane's right, listen you can hear noises coming from upstairs." Medeva said listening.

The trio went upstairs quietly; they were in the prep room. Then they head someone coming down the stairs. Medeva signalled that they should hide behind something so they did, the footsteps were getting closer and the door opened.

"Right, if you go there and I go there then Kook, you have to go there." Gildar said, "Then we re-join here and take Alwin down."

Faetal noticed it was her cousin and stepped out from behind the cupboard.

"Gildar!" She screamed.

"Faetal, What are you doing here?" Gildar asked.

"I came to see how you were." She explained.

Suddenly Gildar, Kook and Ballista heard something rumble.

"What was that?" Ballista asked.

"Oh that would be Vane, you two can come out." Faetal said.

Vane and Medeva appeared out from behind the cupboard.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Ballista asked.

"Oh right, Guys this is my cousin Faetal, Faetal these are my friends, Kook and Ballista." He introduced.

"Hey." Kook said.

"Hello." Ballista said.

"Hello, these are my friends Vane and Medeva."

"Hey dudes." Vane said.

"Heya." Medeva said.

"Right I'm glad that's sorted now you three better be going before Alwin catches you." Gildar said.

"Dude, we've been there. Tied up in the bedroom, been to the dungeon, and crossed the moat." Vane explained.

"Sounds like fun." Kook said.

"Bro, it was yet scary anyway do you have anything to eat, I'm hungry." Vane said.

"Faetal, your cousin's fine. Can we go now?" Medeva asked.

"No we cannot, as you see Gildar and his friends are in trouble." Faetal said.

"Yeah from Alwin." Ballista said.

"Who?" Faetal asked.

"We knew him as Alfred." Gildar explained.

"Not Alfred, your old butler?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he killed my Nan." Gildar said dramatically.

"Right I guess we're staying a little longer, so what are we going to do?" Vane asked.

"Well, you three could help us get the other defenders free." Gildar said, "Change of plan, Kook your with me, Ballista you can go with Faetal and Medeva and Shame can go there."

"It's Vane." Vane said.

"Yeah you are." Kook commented.

"No it's his name." Faetal explained.

"Yeah I know." Gildar said, "That's what I said."

So Gildar, Ballista, Kook, Faetal, Vane and Medeva all planned the special attack on getting the defenders back.

~Ooooo~

"Come on, do something." Skabb shouted.

"Oh, I know what I'm going to do with you but I have to wait a little longer." Alwin replied.

"How long do you have to wait?" Thorne asked.

"A little longer." Alwin said.

"I think you've said that about 7 times already." Shaiden said.

"Your right, I've waited long enough, who wants to go first?" Alwin asked.

"First for what?" Tinkor asked.

"First to be killed."


	17. Three's the lucky number

"Actually, we can wait." Crocness said.

"Yep I agree." Thorne said.

"We all can." Knightriss agreed.

Alwin did his famous evil smile.

"I can't wait." Alwin said sharpening his knife, "Who's first?"

"How about you shut your eyes and point." Skabb suggested.

All of the other defenders looked at him.

"What you guys want to go first?" Skabb asked.

"That's a great suggestion Skabb." Shaiden said.

Alwin shut his eyes and pointed at someone. That someone was Knightriss. He finished sharpening his knife when…

"Whose phone is that?" Alwin said.

All of the defenders looked at each other; it was playing a happy song which kept repeating la la la, la, la.

"Kook, will you turn your phone off." Gildar demanded from under the window, "What don't you get about surprise attacks?"

"Sorry, Gildar." Kook said turning it off.

"What was that?" Faetal asked form underneath the other window.

"Probably Kook's phone." Ballista told her.

"So are you and my cousin an item?" She asked.

"No." Ballista answered.

"Good because I wouldn't want my cousin going out with someone who where's that top with that skirt." Faetal said.

"It's a kilt actually and have you looked in the mirror?" Ballista asked back.

"What I'm wearing is perfectly fine." Faetal asked.

"Yo ladies." Vane said over the walkie talkie, "Less of the arguing."

Meanwhile back in the living room:

Alwin waited to see if the noise would come back on again, it didn't so he stepped forwards towards Knightriss when…

"Who bashed into something?" Alwin asked annoyed.

"Kook!" Gildar exclaimed.

"Sorry, lost my balance." Kook said.

"Well you could have put your hands on the wall to steady yourself but no you have to bash into the wall." Gildar said annoyed, "We might as well jump up and down in front of the window. Don't do it."

"Okay." Kook said kneeling back down.

"So when are we moving?" Medeva asked over the walkie talkie.

She and Vane were outside the main room window.

"Dudes, I don't think these men are going to be unconscious for much longer." Vane said slightly worried.

"Don't worry Shame; we'll be going in a minute." Gildar replied.

"It's Vane!" Vane, Faetal and Medeva exclaimed.

"Yeah we know he is." Kook said.

"No, listen. My. Name. Is. Vane." Vane explained.

"Oh, I thought you were saying you were Vane." Kook said.

"Now's not the time." Ballista said.

Back in the living room:

"Third time lucky." Alwin whispered under his breathe.

He grabbed the knife of the table where he laid it after he was waiting to see if there was going to be anyone bashing; he slowly walked over to Knightriss smiling when…

"Oh for goodness sake." Alwin screamed.

"Kook!" Gildar shouted, "How? What?"

"Sorry, I forgot the moat was behind us." Kook explained getting of the moat.

"I'm not joking we might just bash on the window and yell Alwin." Gildar said.

"Do you want me to do it?" Kook asked unsure.

"No." Gildar yelled back.

Alwin marched over to the window opened it and looked in the now empty moat.

"Is it too much to ask just to kill somebody!" Alwin yelled outside.

Gildar and Kook were directly under the window while Alwin was shouting. Vane and Medeva heard it from where they were currently waiting.

"Well, this is going perfectly." Ballista commented.

Alwin shut the window and stomped over to the defenders.

"For years I have wanted to find that Viking and kill him but no luck there, when I want to kill his friends no luck their either. Why are you doing this to me?" Alwin yelled at the ceiling, "Why?"

"I think he's lost it." Skabb said.

"Right now I'm thinking of an action thriller movie with a comedy twist." Thorne whispered to Shaiden who gave him a glare.

"Guys me and Kook might as well enter." Gildar said.

He and Kook opened the windows and entered the living room of the castle. No one noticed as they were too busy concentrating on Alwin breaking down.

"Why?" He screamed.

"Surprise." Gildar said.

"Gildar you came back." Tinkor said.

"Of course I would, plus I left my mirror here so…" Gildar said.

"Where's Ballista?" Crocness asked.

"Somewhere with my cousin Faetal and her friends, you might have saw them, one of them Vane or Shame has facial hair." Gildar explained.

"Yeah, we saw them." Thorne answered.

Just then Alwin slowly got up off the floor and was laughing hysterically.

"Now I eventually get to kill you Gildar, I knew you would come back for your mirror." Alwin said.

"Wow, your good." Kook commented.

"Thank you." Alwin replied.

"Now would be a good time for you guys to come and attack." Gildar said on the walkie talkie.

"Well, I think we can clearly say we're all stuffed." Thorne said.

"Yes, you basically are." Alwin said.

"Hang in just before you kill me, I would like to know why?" Gildar asked.

"Alright I'll tell you. When you were little you used to play hide and seek with your Nan." Alwin said.

"Yeah what has that got to do with it?" Kook asked.

"I was getting to that. Well on the day of the fire you were playing hide and seek in your Nan's room. I wanted to kill your Nan because she let my father die; she stood there watching him die." Alwin shouted.

"My Nan wouldn't let that happen." Gildar shouted back.

"I really wish I had some popcorn now." Thorne said.

Everyone glared at him.

"Anyway, I started the fire to kill her and anyone else I could kill." Alwin explained.

"So why are you trying to kill Gildar now?" Kook asked.

"Because last time with the fire I could have killed Gildar, like I said you were playing hide and seek with your Nan, I went into your Nan's bedroom and took her hostage." Alwin told everyone.

"So that nightmare I have is true, that scream is my Nan." Gildar said.

"That still doesn't explain why you want to kill Gildar." Shaiden said.

"The thing was I made one tiny mistake, I forgot to look in the wardrobe because…" Alwin said.

"That's where I was hiding." Gildar finished off.

"So you see, I could have killed you a long time ago, and that has been on my mind ever since." Alwin said.

"Guys, attack now." Kook said on the walkie talkie.

"Slight problem." Vane said walking in with Medeva, Ballista and Faetal, "The men woke up."

"Great so now we're really doomed." Skabb said.

"So now I can eventually kill you." Alwin said, "After 11 years of waiting I can finally kill Gildar and no one can stop me."


	18. The fight

Alwin walked towards Gildar with the knife in his hands, smiling to himself. Two guards were holding Gildar down still. Kook, Ballista, Vane, Medeva and Faetal were now tied up and sitting with the other defenders.

"After 11 years, waiting in the dark." Alwin said, "I can finally get what I want."

Alwin was now only steps away from killing Gildar. One step closer, two closer…

"Stop!" Someone called.

"Oh for… Can't I just kill someone today, please?" Alwin shouted dropping the knife.

Gildar sighed in relief when Alwin dropped the knife then he turned to see who it was who saved him.

"Banan?" Kook said.

"Who?" Vane, Faetal and Medeva exclaimed.

"Very long story, you had to be here to understand." Ballista said smiling at Faetal.

"I, and I'm sure everyone in this room, has had enough of you and your trouble." Banan said.

"I have." Gildar said.

"Yep." Thorne said.

"Oh and what are you going to do? You were nothing before I came and helped you." Alwin said.

"I have become stronger, since you helped me, I was so weak." Banan shouted.

"We all know, you're all talk and no action." Alwin shouted back.

"Hey, Faetal this was a brilliant idea." Vane said sarcastically.

"Ummm." Faetal replied.

"You should have stayed back home by the river or wherever you live." Ballista said putting on a fake smile.

"Enough is enough." Banan said, "I have stuck up for you long enough."

"Can I just say…?" Kook said, "That we've done the entire Nan bit."

"When?" Ballista asked.

"You were outside, I'll catch you up." Kook said.

"This is hardly the time you two, I am about to get killed, mourn me." Gildar demanded.

"You're not dead yet." Thorne commented.

"Well he's going to be." Alwin said picking up the knife, "I shall have my peace."

"What would Daddy say Alwin?" Banan asked knowing it would get to him, "Would he be proud of his little boy?"

"Leave my father out of this." Alwin ordered.

"Why? Because you don't want him to see what you've become?" Banan shouted back.

"Will someone do something please." Medeva shouted.

"Hey that's my cousin you're trying to kill." Faetal said.

"So now you take an interest in your cousin, he was unconscious for 5 days." Ballista shouted.

"Wow, girls now let's not get into a fight about me…" Gildar was saying, "But she has a point Faetal, I mean you chose now to visit."

"Dudes, I told her not to visit but she didn't listen." Vane said.

"My father would understand why I am doing this." Alwin shouted.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that he likes what you're doing." Banan shouted back.

Alwin ran and started fighting Banan, the two men were fighting to the death, Alwin tried to grab the knife to stab Banan with but he couldn't get close enough to reach it. In this time, Gildar had fought off all of the men, so basically there was a major fight going on, and he had won, so Gildar went to untie his fellow defenders and his cousin and co. Gildar got a hug from almost everyone, some high fives and a "This should be a movie." from Thorne. Alwin and Banan were still fighting. They were talking to each other; all of the defenders were trying to figure out what they were saying.

"Faetal, take your friends and leave while you still can." Gildar ordered.

"We can't leave now." Faetal disagreed.

"Okay, go to this hotel, I'll meet you there in tomorrow, if I don't come back then go." Gildar instructed.

"You heard him, now move girl." Medeva said pulling Faetal.

"Bye." Faetal shouted.

Meanwhile:

"What are they saying?" Knightriss asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Skabb replied.

"I think it's about Gildar's family." Shaiden said listening carefully.

Gildar wondered over and tried to listen to the conversation.

"So what did you do with the body?" Banan asked.

"I left it to be found." Alwin replied, "I knew they were coming so I left it."

"Don't you have any respect for the dead?" Banan shouted.

The two were fighting very close to the window; Banan saw this so rolled himself and Alwin straight through the window onto the pavement and stones next to the moat. Alwin realised where they were. Gildar was going to break up the fight but Ballista stopped him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I need to find out about my Nan, I think Banan knows more than he's letting on." Gildar explained, "The only way I can do that is by stopping the fight and getting Alwin put in the dungeon."

"You might get killed." Ballista argued.

"Don't you think I know that? Okay, think of something you have wanted to find out for ages, but you get bored of waiting and move on with your life, then something happens and you find more information about the thing you were trying to find out on in the first place, I need to find out more about my Nan and see if what Alwin did was the true or where it was a lie." Gildar explained, "You have to understand that."

Ballista thought for a moment then agreed that she would probably do the same thing.

"Be careful, those two are dangerous." She told him.

~Ooooo~

"This is the place." Faetal said stopping the car.

"Dudes, it looks awesome, is it self catering or Bed and breakfast?" Vane asked.

"I don't know we can ask." Medeva said walking into the hotel.

"Hey, can we book a room for one night?" Faetal asked.

Faetal was sorting out the details while Vane and Medeva had a quick glace round the place, Medeva reckoned that this is where Gildar hid out as it was around 3 miles out of town.

"Come on guys." Faetal said pressing the lift button.

The trio entered the lift and waited until it arrived on their floor.

"So what are we going to do?" Vane asked.

"We wait until Gildar comes back." Faetal told them.

The lift arrived and they entered their room. Vane went straight towards the small kitchen to see if there were any snacks that the hotel provided, Medeva turned on the TV and Faetal went to relax. It had been a weird couple of days.

~Ooooo~

Gildar was now trying to break up the fight, whenever he pulled them apart they would always mange to get near each other again and fight. This time Alwin pulled Gildar into the fight. The defenders were worried about him. Gildar had to fight two people off; the thing was no one saw how close they were to the moat. Alwin was steps away from falling in. Banan gave him a final push and Alwin went backwards into the moat pulling Gildar and Banan with him.

**A/N: Hey, I've put up a new poll, if you could please answer it ASAP it relates to the next chapter of this story.**


	19. Checking out the hotel, Medeva style

**A/N: Hey, about what one review said about my poll question. I want to keep what the sequel could be about a secret. All I can tell you is, Secrets will be revealed, the defenders will have to do something they haven't done in a long time and Vane finds out what it feels like to be not hungry. Enjoy xxx**

"What do we do?" Medeva asked.

"We wait for Gildar to call." Faetal replied flicking through the TV channels.

"Did he say when he was going to call, it's been hours." Vane complained, "And the kitchen's out of food until 7pm."

"That's because you ate it all and if he doesn't call by tomorrow then we leave." Faetal said, "Also it's been around 2 hours."

"2 hours since we got here? What are we meant to do?" Vane asked.

"How about we go and explore the hotel?" Medeva suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Vane said sarcastically, "No wait, that is a good idea then we can steal food from other hotel rooms.

"I think she meant what the other floors look like and to see if there are any other rooms like a games room." Faetal said.

"So who's with me?" Medeva asked getting up to open the door.

"Aren't we meant to stay hidden?" Vane asked.

"Vane. We will be looking around a hotel; we will be on different floors and moving around unless Alwin has hacked into the camera system we should be fine." Faetal explained getting up to join Medeva.

"If you say so." Vane said joining the girls.

The trio left there hotel room and turned left towards the lift. Medeva shut her eyes and pressed a button, floor 6. They waited for the lift to get there, Faetal was checking for security cameras.

"I thought you weren't worried about security?" Vane asked.

"I'm not. Better safe than sorry." Faetal told him.

The lift stopped and opened the door, Medeva, Faetal and Vane stepped out and looked around the floor. Medeva went to knock on a door, no one replied.

"This one's empty." Medeva said.

"I thought Vane was joking." Faetal exclaimed.

"I never joke when it comes to food." Vane told her.

"Okay, but how are you going to open the door?" She asked hoping that they didn't have a plan.

Medeva kicked open the door.

"That's how girl." Medeva said walking in.

Vane went straight to the fridge and emptied it out into a bag that he brought with him. Medeva went around checking to see if the room was better than theirs and Faetal just stood their slightly worried about the fact that someone could walk in or that her friends were doing this.

"Are we finished?" She asked looking out of the door checking that no one was watching.

"Yep, I've emptied the fridge." Vane said holding up bag.

"Mmm, this rooms cleaner than ours." Medeva said leaving.

The trio entered the lift and Medeva pressed floor 9 button.

"Hardly anyone wants a room at the top of the hotel." She explained.

Faetal looked around the lift again.

"Faetal, Alwin probably hasn't hacked into the security cameras." Vane said.

She kept looking around the lift anyway, the lift doors opened once again and the trio stepped out, Medeva knocked on another door, when there was no reply, she kicked down the door again, she and Vane entered but Faetal checked her phone for any missed calls. Vane emptied the fridge, now his bag was half full.

"You know this count's as stealing." Faetal said from outside.

"Faetal, Faetal, Faetal, it's not stealing, this is what you've paid for, I bet the room was a fortune and this food here represents our money back." Vane said.

"Plus the food from the kitchen." She added.

"I only had my second lunch, third lunch, snack, 2nd snack and 3rd snack, they couldn't have stocked up well." Vane said.

Medeva came out of the room.

"That rooms needs cleaning desperately." Medeva said.

"Can we go back now?" Faetal asked.

"Fine." Medeva said pressing the lift button.

The lift doors opened and a cleaner came out, Medeva pushed Faetal and Vane into the lift and pressed floor 4 button very quickly. The lift door closed just in time as the cleaner opened the room Vane and Medeva intruded and Vane left the fridge open.

"That was close!" Faetal exclaimed.

"Chill, we are only staying the night, then we can leave whether your cousin calls or not." Vane said.

"He will call." Faetal said.

~Ooooo~

"Gildar!" All of the defenders exclaimed as he fell into the moat.

"Can you see him?" Ballista asked Crocness.

"The waters too murky." She replied.

"Thorne put your hand in." Knightriss ordered.

"Why me?" He exclaimed.

"You're wearing gloves." Knightriss explained.

Thorne took a deep breath and put his hand in the moat, he only put his hands a few centimetres in.

"Nope, no hair, nothing." Thorne said lifting his arm out, all of the defenders were looking at him "Okay I'll put my hand in deeper."

Thorne put his hand in deeper bur still felt nothing, he turned back.

"Put your arm in." Knightriss ordered.

Thorne sighed and put his arm in, but he still felt nothing.

"Nope can't feel a thing." Thorne said.

~Ooooo~

In the water, Alwin was pulling a struggling Gildar and Banan down into the moat. Gildar now thanked his brothers for drowning him when he was younger as he could hold his breath for a long time. Banan was still trying to fight Alwin in the moat but it was hard to see anything as the water was so murky and dirty. All three of them were going deeper and deeper into the moat; Gildar hoped that Ballista or Kook would call Faetal and tell her to leave as it was too dangerous now.

~Ooooo~

"What do we do?" Shaiden asked.

"We can't' go in there, it's too murky and dirty." Tinkor said.

"We can't leave him to drown." Ballista shouted.

"We know that." Skabb shouted back.

"We're going to have to hope that he makes his way back to the surface." Knightriss said.

"Kook put your hand in." Ballista ordered.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"Gildar's your best friend." She said.

"If we didn't go shopping then we probably wouldn't be in this mess." Kook said.

"Now Kook, it's not Ballista's fault." Knightriss said.

"Your right, it's all of yours." Kook said pointing to every defender except Ballista, "If you didn't shout at him or blame him…"

"Don't go and blame us." Thorne shouted.

"Shut up everyone!" Shaiden shouted, "This isn't helping Gildar."

"So what are we going to do?" Crocness asked.

**A/N: The next chapter all depends on you well around 50% of it. So do you guys want a sequel? Sorry if I'm being pushy but if you do then the next chapter could be the last, if not then The Viking Attack title will have nothing to do with the story anymore. **


	20. The end for the Viking?

The defenders were still by the edge of the moat. All of them were trying to figure out how to save Gildar. Kook sat on the floor trying to think. Thorne had an idea; he shared it with Skabb, who agreed. Kook had, had enough of the fact that the defenders were doing nothing.

"We have to do something!" Kook shouted.

"We have an idea." Thorne said going towards Kook.

"What is it?" Kook asked everyone was engaged with the plan.

"This." Skabb said pushing Kook into the moat.

"What was that for?" Shaiden exclaimed.

"Kook, swim and see if you can see Gildar." Thorne ordered.

"Why me? What about Crocness?" Kook asked trying to stay up.

"Yeah we didn't think about that well off you go." Skabb said.

Kook swam down into the moat, he couldn't see anything. He tried waving his arms about to feel Gildar's hair. His hand slide across something slimy, Kook flew out of the water and onto the edge of the moat.

"There's something in there." Kook said shivering.

"Why did we push him in?" Skabb asked Thorne.

"Kook, of course there is something in the moat, it was probably an eel or…" Thorne was saying.

"Or my brother." Crocness said.

Kook got up and went to hide around Knightriss.

"Don't let them send me in again." He begged the knight.

"Crocness, could you go and see if you can see Gildar." Knightriss ordered.

"What about my brother, he's got used to the murky waters; he can probably see more than me in the water." Crocness suggested.

"Good idea. Call him up." Knightriss said.

Crocness whistled, the water started rippling, Kook crouched down behind Knightriss, and a green, dirty crocodile appeared.

"G'day sis, what can I do for ya?" He asked.

"Can you see if you can see one of my fellow defenders, Gildar, long hair Gold plate, you can't miss him" She replied.

"Sure thing, be back in a min or two." He said going back into the water.

~Ooooo~

"Faetal, we are leaving." Vane said getting out the suitcases and packing all of his clothes away.

"I think you're over reacting." Faetal said getting the clothes out of the suitcase, "It could happen anywhere."

"No it couldn't." Vane argued, "We are leaving."

"Gildar hasn't called us yet." She argued back.

"Call him and tell him that we're leaving, come on it's hardly safe is it?" Vane said.

"Vane, I think you are over reacting a bit." Medeva said.

"Oh am I?" Vane said, "Next door have some, why aren't we allowed it?"

"Maybe because of what you did earlier." Faetal suggested.

"They were hiding the rest." Vane shouted getting Faetal's clothes and putting them in the suitcase.

"Or maybe they were telling the truth." Faetal said.

"So how come next door have some then?" Vane asked.

"They got some more form somewhere." Medeva suggested.

"Or maybe there went out in to the town to get some." Faetal said.

"It's a Hotel." Vane said packing Medeva's stuff, "I think I'm going to cry."

"Maybe they found out what you two did earlier." Faetal argued.

"No, they're doing it to rub in my face." Vane said, "Hotels do that sort of thing."

"Oh really?" Faetal questioned.

"Next door, have it." Vane exclaimed, "Out if all of the rooms in this hotel, next door have some."

"We are still talking about the same thing aren't we?" Medeva asked.

"I'm talking about that the fact next door have some food and we don't. What are thinking we're on about?" Vane explained.

"Nothing, just it sounded like you two were talking like TV channels or something." Medeva explained.

"Medeva, this is a serious conversation, why would I talk about TV channels when I haven't had my other two snacks yet?" Vane asked.

"Just saying." She said.

"I know, we will go down to the kitchen in disguise, I will go into the kitchen/ dining room and see if they do have food, and if they do we steal it." Vane suggested.

"This has really gotten to you hasn't it?" Faetal said, "Medeva talk some sense into him. Medeva?"

Medeva had disappeared from the room, Vane and Faetal heard some talking from next door.

"Yeah we did get it from the kitchen." Next door said.

"I knew it." Vane whispered.

"They said some overweight idiot came and demanded all of the food, for snacks." Next door explained, "Who could eat that much anyway."

"I know, must be someone from this floor, it's just my friend is pretty hungry and wants to know where you got the food from, we saw you earlier." Medeva explained.

"Oh, well if you ask the kitchen or receptionist then they should tell you." The next door told her.

"Thank you." Medeva said.

Medeva entered back into her room, when she entered the room, she only saw Faetal.

"Where's Vane?" She asked.

"We heard you, so he's gone down to the kitchen to ask for some food." Faetal explained.

"Where's my hat and Vane's coat?" Medeva asked.

"Have a guess." Faetal said.

"Excuse me?" Vane said in disguise, "I was told this is where you get food from."

"Yep, what would you like?" The waiter asked.

"Umm, all of the snacks you offer, I have a lot of friends staying with me." Vane explained.

"Okay." The waiter said going in the kitchen, "Oh and another thing, could you not tell the people in room 274 about this, one of them earlier demanded all of the food, we only gave him a quarter."

Vane laughed until the waiter went in the kitchen then stopped, how dare, they lie to the Vane. He knew there was only one thing to do. Revenge.

~Ooooo~

"Nope, can't see anything." Crocness's brother said.

"Have you checked right at the bottom of the moat?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied then left.

"I have no idea where they are." Crocness said.

"Alwin must be swimming round different places so they can never be found." Tinkor said.

"They can't have disappeared." Ballista said.

"No my dear, they couldn't have, so where are they?" Knightriss asked.

~Ooooo~

Gildar was trying to break free, he needed to get some air, some breathe back or he would die. Alwin was sticking to him and Banan like glue. Banan was trying to fight Alwin but was failing, he also needed air, and so did Alwin. Gildar's eyes were closing on him.

~Ooooo~

"Here you go sir." The waiter said giving the food to Vane.

"Thank you." Vane said taking the food.

"Have a good meal." The waiter said.

"Thank you, also do you speak gangster?" Vane asked.

"Why?" The waiter asked suspiciously.

"Just curious." Vane explained.

"Well, I think that I can but I'm not sure." The waiter said.

"Faetal!" Vane shouted, "Someone doesn't have good grammar."

Faetal came straight from the hobby to the dining room to give the waiter a lecture.

"What did you say?" Faetal asked the waiter.

Vane turned around and laughed. Faetal's lectures were revenge. Vane went back to his room and started eating. Now life was complete. Nothing could destroy it.

~Ooooo~

Gildar was trying to keep his eyes open; he could see some light form the sunshine shining on the moat. Gildar eyes were shutting quickly, Gildar looked back at Alwin, who reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Gildar saw a blue light.

Is this the end for him?

**The end**

**A/N: That's it the end. I think you'll agree with me Gildar's been on one big journey so have Ballista and Kook, I guess. Have a great life.**


End file.
